Video Game Survivor Redemption Island
by machine146
Summary: 20 characters from various video games compete for 1 million dollars.
1. Chapter 1

Video Game Survivor Redemption Island Episode 1 **Better than being with Team Rocket**

Nighteye: Hey welcome to season 10's cast list. This season we are introducing Redemption Island and no it will not suck as much as Survivor's was.

Mightyena: And me Mightyena final 3 in season 7.

Nighteye: Let us get to the first contestants.

Name: Mercer

Game: Skyrim

Mercer's Confession: My plan is simple. Be someone's friend and once he or she outlives their usefulness dump them.

Nighteye: Mercer is the former guild master of the thieves guild. He will be someone you need to watch out for since he will be playing this game hard.

Mightyena: He does not sound so tough. So many people tried. Look at Giovanni. I took him down.

Name: Astrid

Game: Skyrim

Astrid's Confession: I expect to be the leader of my tribe. A queen bee and anyone who I consider a threat will go home.

Nighteye: Astrid is someone you want on your side if you want to play a follower role. She will stop at nothing to vote you off if you challenge her.

Mightyena: Sounds like her tribe will rip itself apart with the egos so far.

Name: Ulric

Game: Skyrim

Ulric's Confession: I am the true Emperor of Skyrim. I may look old but I know the voice and I won't be afraid to use it in challenges.

Nighteye: So far 3 contestants and 3 leaders. Ulric is tougher than he looks and I am really interested in what the voice will add to his game.

MIghtyena: I am interested as well but as long as he keeps politics out of it I would love to see him go far.

Name: Farkas

Game: Skyrim

Farkas's Confession: I may look like the muscle of the tribe but I have some hidden talents to keep me in the game.

Nighteye: With 3 leaders I figured that the tribe will need a follower but do not underestimate him. He has some unexpected powers.

Mightyena: I expect him to go far as long as he picks the right side but with his tribe he can float on to safety as his tribe tears itself apart.

Name: Ishi

Game: Bulletstorm

Ishi's Confession: Being part cyborg it is hard for me to think properly. But I am strong and smart so I know that I can win.

Nighteye: Ishi was wounded in a battle and was hastily put together which resulted in mood swings but if he can keep that under control he will go far.

Mightyena: Like me but I am more afraid that he might kill someone.

Name: Grayson

Game: Bulletstorm

Grayson's Confession: Yeah time to kick some ass in the challenges. With redemption island twist if I get voted out I can come back so you will never see the last of me!

Nighteye: Ughh not this guy. Destruction follows him everywhere. I wanted him gone day 3 because during the pre-game interview he destroyed 3 cameras and 4 trailers.

Mightyena: He sounds arrogant enough of a weakness to know that he will be voted out early.

Name: Carth

Game: Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic.

Carth's Confession: I really don't have much expectations for me being here. I signed up to win but if I go out early I won't really care. I've seen enough of war to care about a silly game.

Nighteye: Despite what he says he is wanting to win this game and will fight for every second he is in.

Mightyena: I can see him going into an alliance quickly but if it falls he could be one of the first ones to go.

Name: Revan

Game: Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic.

Revan: I am a Sith Lord and nothing will stop me from getting what I want. This game is as good as mine.

Nighteye: Revan might be considered the main villain of this game if he or she goes far.

Mightyena: He or she?

Nighteye: It never takes off the mask and it has a voice modifier on it.

Mightyena: Oh…

Name: Brock

Game: Pokemon

Brock's Confession: As a Gym Leader I need to make a strategy and stick with. I call it my rock hard strategy.

Nighteye: Brock is a young strong man who maybe quiet at times but I do see him going far.

Mightyena: Ughh Gym Leaders and trainers. I have a dislike for them forcing Pokemon to fight. But Brock seems like a nice guy to me.

Name: LT. Surge

Game: Pokemon

LT. Surge's Confession: I plan on being the provider of the tribe. Being in the army I have experience in surviving in the wild.

Nighteye: LT. Surge is strong but has a short temper however he has training and experience and will be a valued member of the tribe.

Mightyena: Another gym leader? I had enough of Misty in my season so I may not like him.

Name: Jolteon

Game: Pokemon

Jolteon's Confession: Yes! Finally after several tries! I am finally in! I am so excited!

Nighteye's Confession: Jolteon is full of energy. I don't think she ever slowed down during filming. In fact during the pregame interview we had to tell her to stop running around.

Mightyena: I would love to see her go far. I think she could annoy others but it would be hard to strategize against her if she is everywhere.

Name: Scyther

Game: Pokemon

Scyther's Confession: I need to stay focused my entire time here. Luckily if I get voted out I have a chance to get back in. My weakness is my lack of hand. I have scythes instead. But I am smart and cunning.

Nighteye: Scyther is well disciplined and does not panic. Despite not having hands I see him as a challenge threat.

Mightyena: I lacked hands and I got to the final 3. So did Flareon and Shinx. And they all went far.

Name: Mordin

Game: Mass Effect

Mordin's Confession: I find this game very interesting and lots of thinking going on. Could do well .But I need to slow down a bit because if I miss one detail I would be going home.

Nighteye: Mordin is a Salarian Scientist and ex special forces. He talks fast and thinks fast so it might be hard to get rid of him but he could be annoying.

Mightyena: I see him and Jolteon becoming fast friends due to their energy.

Name: Samara

Game: Mass Effect

Samara's Confession: I follow a Justicar's code however I did get permission to break it just for this game. So I could use that to my advantage to further myself in the game.

Nighteye: I was totally expecting her to be loyal but she might throw a curveball to her first alliance and become a big threat once exposed.

Mighyena: Interesting but I can see the men craving over her for obvious reasons.

Name: Miranda

Game: Mass Effect

Miranda's Confession: Being the prefect human sets a high expectation for me in this game. I got to win to prove to humanity that we greater than what some aliens think.

Nighteye: Miranda is strong, smart, and a bit arrogant at time. Maybe her downfall but she will stop at nothing to get ahead.

Mightyena: Insert standard high expectation player who fails horribly.

Name: James

Game: Mass Effect

James's Confession: No one really expects much from a muscle head solider but I play poker and I know how to bluff and when to make a risky move.

Nighteye: James screams Alpha Male however given at his poker skills he may be able to do some pretty good moves.

Mightyena: Not to mention some good eye candy. So who are the returning players?

Nighteye: Well I will not reveal their names but the first one is someone from the first 4 seasons who I felt should have been on All-Stars. The second one is a contestant that kept bugging me for redemption. Take a guess which ones they are.

Mightyena: I have no idea.

Nighteye: So after season 9 is done season 10 will start and a hint for season 11. We will do something that the show has never done with All-Stars.

Nighteye was seen in a helicopter flying over Australia.

Nighteye: I am flying over Australia where in just a few moments 16 contestants are heading towards the beach by boat. The land is unpredictable. With sudden downpours and fires it is a beautiful but deadly land. We are also bringing in Redemption Island as who ever gets voted out will have a chance to come back by doing challenges in Redemption Island. And what the 16 contestants don't know is that they will meet two veterans. 18 contestants, 39 days, 1 survivor!

_Day 1_

The contestants landed on the beach and see Nighteye there to greet them.

**Miranda's Confession: So we get to the beach and the first thing I noticed is that there are 16 of us not 20. And I am thinking that something strange is happening. **

Miranda: Something is up.

James: Yeah, I agree.

Nighteye: Welcome to Survivor Redemption Island.

Groans were heard.

Nighteye: Come on the editing will not be that bad. So I am guess you guys probably predict that 2 veterans will be playing.

Mercer: Of course. Is it Rob or Russell?

Nighteye: No, you think I am crazy. I picked contestants that only played once. Ishi who do you think they are?

Ishi: I believe that they maybe finalist from previous seasons.

Nighteye: Close. Let's bring in the first one. Alyx Vance from Season 1.

Alyx walks in.

Alyx: Hey!

Cheering was heard.

**Carth's Confession: I respected Alyx's game in her season. Although she did not win I am excited to play the game with her. At least it was not someone who hogged the camera or someone who no one wants to see play.**

Nighteye: And the second contestant is Lucario.

Only a couple cheered as Lucario walks out.

Lucario: Umm hello?

**Samara's Confession: Lucario has a target on his back instantly. He was a bully and played the game too cutthroat which ended up costing him his game. If he acts the same he is going home.**

Nighteye: So, we usually have 4 tribes to start out with. This time it will just be two and Alyx and Lucario will be the captains. Alyx you can choose first.

Alyx: Hmm, you.

Alyx points at Farkas a big Nord covered in Snow Wolf Armor.

Farkas: Me?

Alyx: Yes you.

Farkas walks over.

**Farkas's Confession: Some people call me big and dumb. I may not be all that smart but I know that I can be an asset and Alyx thinks that as well.**

Lucario: You!

Lucario points at a man dressed in Leather Armor with a short beard.

Mercer: Mercer

Lucario: Mercer, come on over.

Alyx: The blond woman.

A blond woman dressed in Dark Brother Armor responded.

Astrid: Astrid.

Alyx: You are on my team now.

Astrid: Great.

**Astrid's Confession: Wrong move. You maybe the captain but I really want to control my tribe. Alyx is a follower not a leader like me. **

Lucario: Big guy over there.

Lucario points as Grayson who is dressed in Mercenary Armor.

Grayson: Grayson.

Lucario: Great, come on over.

**Lucario's Confession: I really want a strong tribe. Just like last time because I really want to win as many challenges as possible to get numbers. Last time it did not happen but this time I control my tribe and if we lose that is on me. **

Alyx: Big guy over there.

She points at James a Hispanic man that is muscular.

James: It James.

Alyx: You are on my team.

James: Awesome.

Lucario: Surge, get over here.

Surge: Yes!

A man dressed in army cameo walks over.

**Surge's Confession: I fought against Lucario before in a tournament and lost. I was hoping that he would pick me. **

Alyx: You, guy in the robes.

Ulric: King Ulric.

Alyx: Yes.

A man dressed in robes walks over.

Astrid: This might not end well.

Farkas: I try not get into politics.

**Ulric's Confession: As the rightful King of Skyrim I decided to join this game in hoping to fund my rebellion against the imperials. Win or lose I will come out a bit richer. **

Lucario: Brock!

Brock: YES!

Brock the gym leader of Pewter City comes over.

Alyx: Bug with the blades for hands.

Scyther: Scyther.

Alyx: Great.

Lucario: Blue girl.

Samara: Samara.

The Asari justicar walks over.

Lucario: Yes you are on my team.

Samara: (Sarcastically) Oh good.

Alyx: Guy with the cyber implants.

Ishi: Ishi.

An Asian man that is covered in cybernetic implants walks over.

Lucario: Guy in the black robes and hood.

Revan: Revan.

A person covered in black robes and wearing a gray mask walks over. The voice is modified so it is deep but you cannot tell if it is a man or woman.

Lucario: Okay…

**Revan's Confession: The Jedi are hunting me down and if I take off this mask they will find me. I must keep my identity secret. It will not come off at any time. **

Alyx: You.

She points to Carth who is dressed in an Old Republic Solider Uniform.

Alyx: You are on my team.

Carth: Neat.

Lucario: Girl with the white Uniform.

Miranda: My name is Miranda.

Lucario: You are on my team.

Alyx: The electric canine.

Jolteon: Jolteon.

**Alyx's Confession: My strategy for picking a team is a cross between brains and brawn and people who I might get along with. I really don't want to go to Redemption Island this season.**

Lucario: I guess the weird Alien is on my team.

Mordin a Salarian walks over.

Mordin: Mordin. Please to meet you.

Lucario: Same.

Nighteye: Okay, now that the teams are chosen. Alyx you tribe is called the Rebellion and Lucario your tribe is the Nightingale Tribe. Head to your camps and good luck.

_Rebellion Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got to their camp.

Alyx: So I guess the first thing we need to do is to build our shelter.

Scyther: Got it. I can cut down enough branches and trees for wood.

Alyx: Great, and we need fire.

Jolteon: I got it. My thundershock can create some.

Astrid: I should find the water. Ishi come with me.

Ishi: Okay.

**Astrid's Confession: I don't think Alyx has what it takes to be a leader of this tribe. She was never in a leadership position. She is a follower and I will take what is deservingly mine. **

Ishi and Astrid go off to find the water.

Astrid: You look to be a trusting individual.

Ishi: I am.

Astrid: Would you care to make an alliance?

Ishi: Sure.

**Ishi's Confession: My loyalty is to this tribe and as long as Astrid makes decisions that will help the tribe I will go with her. However if she starts targeting players that I feel should not go then I might have to backstab her. **

Back at camp the tribe worked hard on the shelter as Jolteon got a fire going and Scyther brought lots of wood. However Ulric did not seem to be pulling his weight.

**Alyx's Confession: Everyone seems to be working hard except for Ulric. He would work for 10 minutes and then take a 30 minute break. Even the Pokemon are trying to be useful. **

Jolteon: Hey Ulric I think they need your help on the roof.

Ulric: I am resting. My back is killing me. Why don't you do it?

Jolteon: I have no hands. Besides I am tending the fire and boiling water.

**Jolteon's Confession: As a four legged Pokemon I cannot do a lot of the stuff that others can but I am going to keep working. Keeping the water boiling and tending the fire as well as passing tools is helpful. **

James: Hey Ulric get off your ass okay.

Ulric: Five more minutes.

James: We don't have five minutes.

Carth: This is annoying.

James: Yeah, I know. We need one more person to stabilize the roof as we carry it up.

Jolteon: I can spot you.

James: Better than nothing.

**James's Confession: I have to give the little electric canine props. He cannot help us with the roof but he still tries to be useful. I like that in a guy. **

The tribe gets the roof up.

Farkas: That was tough work.

Alyx: We seem to be a good position already. We have fire and water.

Scyther: And I can hunt for food.

**Scyther's Confession: When I was out gathering wood I saw a lot of wildlife around and I figure I can hunt them and bring them back to the tribe. I know that we won't starve anytime soon. **

_Nightingale Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got to their camp and Lucario started to take charge.

Lucario: Okay we need a shelter up and fast.

Mercer: Got it.

Surge: We need fire as well.

Lucario: Anyone know how to make fire?

Grayson: Not sure but there is a cave over there.

**Mercer's Confession: So far I feel that Lucario's leadership is so-so. Not good but not bad. He does have this reputation but then again so do I.**

Mordin: Cave looks stable. Enough room to have all of stay.

Grayson: Yep, shelter's done.

Grayson kicks the cave entrance and the cave collapses.

Mordin: I might have miscalculated.

Grayson: Damn.

**Grayson's Confession: Why whenever I kick something destructions occurs? It happened back when me and Ishi were trying to get off a planet and now it followed me here. Oh well. **

Lucario and Surge starts to gather wood.

Lucario: So I was thinking, since we are from the same place maybe you and me can have an alliance.

Surge: Sure, maybe Brock can join too.

Lucario: Good idea.

Surge: Great we can be the Pokemon alliance.

**Surge's Confession: I respect him but I am going my own way in this game. I am not staying on a sinking ship but since he offered I am going with his alliance. For now. **

Mordin and Samara were off looking for the well.

Mordin: Quite interesting that we both ended up on this tribe.

Samara: Indeed.

Mordin: Alliance would benefit both of us. Keep us safe.

Samara: Yeah, I can work with that.

Mordin: Would ask Miranda. But Miranda has ties to Cerberus. Don't trust her.

Samara: True. Let's keep this between ourselves.

**Mordin's Confession: Samara is trustworthy. She has a Justicar code that can keep her loyal. Had to get to her first. I feel more confident now. **

Back at camp the shelter was slowly being built with Lucario and Brock leading the way.

Brock: I built a few shelters in my life while out near caves.

Lucario: I see.

Brock: So where did you come from? Were you captured?

Lucario: No, I was bred. It was a selective breeding to make the strongest possible Lucario. But a lot of Pokemon are trained not born to be winners.

Brock: Cool, I always wanted to be a Pokemon breeder.

Lucario is a bit shocked.

**Lucario's Confession: Brock is a cool kid but that last statement kind of through me off here. Last thing I want is to be with a Pokemon breeder. It's just too awkward. **

_Rebellion Tribe Night 1_

A storm hit as the tribe stayed under the shelter.

Ulric: This stinks.

Scyther: I lived for years in this weather. It does not bother me very much.

Ulric: I am use to being in a castle. This is new to me.

Scyther: What about traveling?

Ulric: I have a big tent.

**Ulric's Confession: I am out of elements here. Being a leader I had a city, walls, servants, and guards. Here I am cramped in a small shelter with 8 others. I don't like here but after a few tribal councils it should get better. **

Scyther nodded and went to mediate.

**Scyther's Confession: I lived a pretty long life so far. I switched between 5 trainers and fought hundreds of battles. My main advantage is that I don't panic. It will come in handy in challenges. **

_Nightingale Tribe Night 1_

The tribe huddled under some trees as the shelter was not finished.

Mordin: Not what I quite had in mind.

Miranda: Well our shelter builders were not that fast here.

Surge: We did our best.

Miranda: You took too many breaks.

Surge: And what did you do?

Miranda: You accusing me of being lazy?

Surge: I worked my ass off! What did you do? You did almost nothing.

Miranda: I tried to start the fire.

Surge: We have a pot to collect rain.

**Miranda's Confession: The men were supposed to create the shelter and what did they do? Nothing. They got a floor done. No roof. It's useless. **

Revan stood quietly and watched.

**Revan's Confession: They can yell and scream if they like but I am staying under the radar here. I don't want to draw attention to myself. **

_Rebellion Tribe Day 2_

The morning arrived as Scyther was using his wings to dry some wood for a fire as a few others were shivering.

Carth: The roof was nice but it leaked a little.

Alyx: I know.

Jolteon: Once me and Scyther get the wood dry we can get a fire going and rice cooked to warm you humans up.

Carth: It's a bit cold out, aren't you two cold?

Scyther: No, I lived in the wild for a little bit.

Jolteon: No, I fought Ice type so I am use to it.

**Carth's Confession: Some people may think that the Pokemon are a weakness with us with Scyther and Jolteon having no hands but they work hard and I am sure they will be useful in challenges. **

Scyther and Jolteon go off into the forest to hunt.

Scyther: So I was thinking since we work well together would you be interested in an alliance.

Jolteon: Sure, I know that we can work well. Who do we target first?

Scyther: Whoever I feel is holding the tribe back.

**Scyther's Confession: I feel more at ease with Jolteon and I feel that some humans may target the Pokemon but I felt that we have done enough for them to keep us a around but it's better for us to work together than stay separate. **

Back at camp James was working on the roof.

James: I don't want to sleep in a puddle again.

Ulric: Watch it. I am resting down here.

James: Come on it's almost noon. Get your ass up.

**James's Confession: I don't care if you are a king or governor but you have to pull your weight. Ulric is just waiting to be voted out…unless of course it was his plan. **

James walked into the forest with Ishi to get more wood.

Ishi: Maybe he is saving his strength for the challenge.

James: Maybe. He better do well in the challenge.

Scyther and Jolteon comes back with a pig.

Astrid: Great job!

Alyx: Yes! We have protein!

**Ishi's Confession: I am feeling confident that we can win immunity tomorrow. We have water, a good shelter, and now food. If we lose than it is the people on the tribe who are at fault. **

_Nightingale Tribe Day 2_

Miranda, Mordin, and Revan were working on the shelter.

Miranda: So I was thinking. Maybe we can take out Lucario later before the merge.

Mordin: Take out a strong player early on. Could hurt us in the long run?

Miranda: Why? Us three from the crew are strong enough. Who do we have to challenge us? I know that we have James and the cybernetic guy but we are facing off against two Pokemon neither of them have hands and a few others don't look that threatening.

Mordin: True but never underestimate your opponents.

**Miranda's Confession: I am pretty confident that we can win. We have Lucario, Mercer, Grayson, Surge, Samara, Mordin, and me. I think we can win any physical challenge. **

Mordin: First challenge is all about strength and agility.

Miranda: Perfect. I think we can blow them away.

Mordin: But once we lose who do we target for now?

Miranda: They weakest link.

**Revan's Confession: Despite I am there and not in their alliance they talk strategy. I feel like that if I can stay silent I can get information and silently turn everyone against each other. **

Brock and Surge were walking around the beach.

Brock: We need water badly.

Surge: True but after the challenge tomorrow we can get fire.

Brock: I am a bit worried though on how the other tribe is doing.

Surge: Don't worry about them.

Brock: So what brought you here?

Surge: I needed a vacation away from my gym plus the money would help. You?

Brock: My battles have caused my gym to be a bit unfit. So I needed some money to improve it. Maybe make it battle proof from my rock Pokemon.

Surge: Or improve it to be a kick ass gym like mine.

**Surge's Confession: I like the kid Brock although he maybe seen as a weakness because he is younger and really does not fit in as well but I like him and I can see him as a more trustworthy ally.**

Surge: So I heard that you want to be a Pokemon breeder.

Brock: Yeah, I heard that they can make some good money. Better than a Gym Leader.

Surge: True but I also had my military career to finance for a while. But overall I like being a Gym Leader. I get to see up and coming trainers. Kind of like the privates in my squad.

Brock: I had to take over my gym from my Dad when he retired.

**Brock's Confession: My father built the gym and he has nothing to show for it. We sink money into it and it really does not pay off. Other gyms get great financial backing. The gyms get money for how many trainers they defeat and visitors to the city. Not many people go through Pewter Town and with only two Pokemon I don't do that well. **

Brock: I am not doing too well. I barely make enough to make ends meet.

Surge: It's honest work though.

Brock: True, better than being with Team Rocket.

_Immunity Challenge Day 3_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. So Jolteon how is your tribe doing?

Jolteon: Pretty good, we have fire and shelter.

Nighteye: Already.

Jolteon: We have tribal unity.

Nighteye: Grayson how is your tribe doing?

Grayson: Not as well but we are stronger.

Nighteye: Okay, time for the first challenge. Like all challenges your first challenge is trying to shove your opponent off the platform. First one to push your opponent into the water gets a point for the tribe. First tribe to five points wins immunity and one person will go to Redemption Island. Let's get started. First up is James vs. Samara.

James: Lets go!

Samara: Good luck.

James: Same here.

Nighteye: GO!

James and Samara ram into each other with Samara staggers back. Samara tries to recover but James shoves her off.

Nighteye: Rebellion scores a point! They are up 1-0. Next up is Farkas vs. Mordin.

Mordin: Big buy. Might be difficult. He's big but not very smart. Easily predict movement.

Farkas: Oh I have something that you will never predict.

Farkas howled and turned into a werewolf.

Nighteye: WHOA!

Mordin: Uhh…

Werewolf Farkas charges and rams a stunned Mordin off.

Nighteye: Rebellion is up 2-0.

Ishi: What was that?

Farkas goes back to being human.

Farkas: A gift.

Mordin: Did not expect that. Could not come up with a counter.

Nighteye: Next up is Ishi vs. Miranda.

Ishi tries to grab Miranda who dodges. Ishi tries grabbing her again.

Miranda: You are a bit slow.

Ishi: My circuits were a crap job.

Ishi misses again and Miranda kicked him off.

Nighteye: Nightingale scores a point. Rebellion is still winning 2-1. Next up is Scyther and Brock…go!

Brock tries to attack Scyther who dodges out of the way and shoves him off.

Nighteye: Rebellion scores a third point. They are up 3-1! Next up is Alyx vs. Mercer go!

Both fought hard but Mercer was far superior and shoves her off.

Nighteye: Score is now 3-2. Next up is Astrid vs. Lucario…go!

Astrid dives for Lucario who jumps over her and punches her off.

Astrid: What the…?

Lucario: Never mess with a champion Pokenon.

Nighteye: Score is tied 3-3. Next is Grayson vs. Jolteon.

Grayson: This should be quick. One swift kick and she will be booted out of her.

Jolteon: Not a chance…thunderbolt!

Grayson gets hits and falls off.

Nighteye: Rebellion scores a point! They are up 4-3. Next up is Ulric vs. Revan…go!

Ulric tries to go for Revan who uses the force to shove him off easily.

Farkas: You have the shout. Why didn't you it?

Ulric: I did not expect him to have the shout either.

Revan: It's called the force.

Nighteye: Score is tied 4-4. Last round. Carth vs. LT Surge. GO!

Both contestants shoved each other around being almost evenly matched. After a few minutes Surge gets the advantage and shoves Carth off.

Nighteye: Nightingale wins immunity and flint!

Nightingale tribe cheers and celebrates.

Nighteye: Congratulations Nightingale Tribe you are safe for tonight. Rebellion Tribe I am sorry but someone will be voted out and will compete on redemption island. Head back to camp.

_Rebellion Tribe Day 3_

The tribe came to camp not very happy about their loss.

**Scyther's Confession: So we lost the challenge today. It was a close one though and if someone has to go I vote that one of the people who lost their round goes. **

Carth: We were so close. I am sorry to have lost my round.

Alyx: Five of us lost. There is nothing to apologize about.

Jolteon: They were stronger than us. I am surprised that we stayed in it.

Ulric: Well if someone has to go I think Ishi should go.

Alyx: Why?

Ulric: In the challenge he was slow and sluggish. He maybe strong but his movements were slow. Which makes him a liability for a strength challenge.

Sycther: But he is built as a tank. And he works hard around camp.

Astrid: I agree with Scyther. We cannot afford to lose him.

Ulric: Well the only other ones to lose are you Astrid, Carth, and Alyx.

Carth: Hey my round was close.

Alyx: And I fought pretty good too.

Ulric: Well the Ishi should go. But he is a liability I am telling you.

Ulric walks off.

**Astrid's Confession: Ishi is my ally and if Ulric thinks that he can tell us who to vote out he has another thing coming. I will lay off voting for Alyx or her allies for awhile and focus on making the tribe stronger.**

Astrid: Instead of voting out Ishi maybe we can focus on tribe unity. 8 of us work well together and one does not.

Jolteon: Ulric.

Astrid: Yes, not only if he lazy but he is holding back in challenges.

Alyx: You have a point.

**Alyx's Confession: Astrid makes a good point but Ulric could be good in redemption island which is scary since he is holding back. I do need to think about this.**

Alyx, Carth, Scyther, Farkas, and Jolteon meet up by the beach.

Alyx: So either Ishi or Ulric is going tonight.

Farkas: I saw that we make our tribe stronger.

Carth: I am all for that and voting out Ulric.

Scyther: Although my only concern on Ishi is that he seems a bit unstable and could flip plus during the merge his strength could be unstoppable.

Alyx: True, I guess us 5 need to make a decision fast.

**Carth's Confession: So tonight will be between Ulric and Ishi. Both did not do well in the challenge but both could be holding back. Whoever we vote out we might be seeing again in the merge.**

Astrid, James, and Ishi met by the forest.

Astrid: So Ulric wants you out Ishi.

Ishi: There is no reason for me to go!

James: Whoa hold it. Don't worry we have your back.

Astrid: So you have our back James?

James: Don't worry, I know that you two are strong and I will keep you in.

**James's Confession: I don't have any allies yet or I have not committed to any alliance but playing poker in between missions does pay off. I can bluff my way into any alliance. Right now in the pre merge I want to stay away from as many tribal councils as possible. **

The tribe packs up and heads to Tribal Council.

**Ishi's Confession: My head is on the chopping block today and if I go first I will be very pissed off. I do not deserve to go because my circuits and my robotic parts are slow and sluggish. It's not my fault. **

_Tribal Council #1_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. Everyone grab a torch.

Everyone does so.

Nighteye: So Ulric tell me about your first 3 days.

Ulric: Well we have fire, water, and shelter in the first couple of days so I think we are pretty much set with the survival part.

Astrid rolls her eyes.

Nighteye: Astrid is there an issue?

Astrid: Yes, 8 of us worked hard while Ulric slept or took long breaks.

Ulric: I am pretty old so I need my breaks.

Astrid: You are in your 40's you are not an old man. I think you are the same age as Mercer.

Nighteye: Alyx who are the two most valuable tribe mates around camp?

Alyx: I have to say Jolteon and Scyther.

Nighteye: Why?

Alyx: Well Jolteon made fire and is always willing to help and Scyther gathers wood and can hunt. So far they are our two hardest workers.

Nighteye: A little surprised.

Jolteon: We may lack hands but we don't like using it as an excuse.

Nighteye: James in the challenge you found out that one of your tribe mates is a werewolf. Did that come up around camp?

James: Farkas? Hell no. He is pretty awesome. His name never came up. He's useful and one of the strongest and with him as a werewolf he may just give us an edge with the challenges.

Nighteye: So Ishi has anyone's performances in the challenges will result in some getting voted out tonight?

Ishi: Yes, I am one of those names. I think I performed pretty decent. Only one person has not and I hope he goes and not me.

Nighteye: He? Such as Ulric or Carth.

Ishi: Not Carth.

Carth: Thanks.

Nighteye: Scyther how confident do you feel that your tribe can win the next challenge?

Scyther: Pretty confident. We came so close so I don't think that we will lose too many. If the other tribe wins more we will make them fight for it.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Alyx you are up.

Alyx goes up and writes down a name followed by Farkas then Astrid and James. Ulric then goes up and writes down Ishi's name.

**Ishi**

Ulric: It's either you or me tonight.

Scyther then writes down a name then Ishi.

**Ulric**

Ishi: 8 of us work well together but you do not fit in.

Finally Carth and Jolteon write down a name.

Nighteye: I will read the votes and if anyone has the hidden immunity idol you can play it not.

Nighteye gets the urn.

Nighteye: First vote…

**Ulric**

**Ishi**

**Ulric**

**Ulric**

**Ulric**

First person voted to Redemption island

**Ulric**

Ulric: I figured.

Ulric comes up with his torch.

Nighteye: Ulric the tribe has spoken but you will have a chance to come back to the game. Head to redemption island.

Ulric leaves with his torch.

Nighteye: First vote seemed simple however with each vote taking out a tribe mate will get harder and harder. Head back to camp.

Ulric gets to Redemption island a little upset.

**Ulric's Confession: I got voted out 8-1 and I am a bit upset about it but Redemption island is where I will show my true power. I have the shout so I think that I can use it to my advantage. **

Voted for Ulric: Ishi, Alyx, Astrid, Carth, Scyther, Jolteon, James, Farkas

Voted for Ishi: Ulric

Next time on Survivor in Rebellion tribe someone finds the hidden immunity idol while in Nightingale tribe two early alliances test their loyalty when one tribe member starts spreading rumors.

Author's notes. So this is the first episode. I had to admit that I was not 100% on the cast but after the first episode I kind of like them so stay tuned for the next episode. And please comment it helps me figure out who is popular and who is not.


	2. Chapter 2

Video Game Survivor Redemption Island Episode 2 **If it backfires both of us are doomed.**

Last time on Survivor 16 contestants arrived at Australia to compete for a million dollars however they were introduced to two veterans Alyx runner up for season 1 and Lucario 10th place finisher in season 6. Both tribes were also told of redemption island and Alyx and Lucario were chosen as leaders and the people were split up. In Rebellion Tribe the tribe worked well together despite Ulric being lazy in Nightingale Tribe the tribe worked well but could not get a shelter up in time. During immunity in a close 5-4 Nightingale won and it was between Ishi for being weak in the challenge and Ulric for his laziness around camp. However Ulric was first to be sent to Redemption island in an 8-1 vote.

Rebellion Tribe: Alyx, Farkas, Astrid, James, Scyther, Ishi, Carth, Jolteon

Nightingale Tribe: Lucario, Mercer, Grayson, Surge, Brock, Samara, Revan, Miranda Mordin

Redemption Island: Ulric

_Redemption Island Night 3_

Ulric gets to redemption island which has a small shack and fire pit with flint nearby.

Ulric: Well at least I am given flint.

**Ulric's Confession: I kind of expected to be voted out but it is still a mistake. I will win the challenges. As long as I can use my shout I will be good to go. **

Ulric relaxed in the shelter not quite making fire just yet.

_Rebellion Tribe Day 4_

Some of the tribe was by the fire trying to warm up.

Carth: I did not expect you to be a Werewolf Farkas.

Farkas: Well I don't talk about it much. I try to keep it quiet because of people who hunt werewolves.

Alyx: How did you get it?

Farkas: You speak of it like it was a disease. I joined a group which I am not going to mention to keep them safe and once I rose high in the rank I was invited to be one. It was by choice and I like it. Others think of it as a curse.

**Farkas's Confession: So in the challenge yesterday I surprised both tribes that I was a werewolf to win the challenge. Took out the weird look thing that faced me. So I naturally get questions on it. **

Ishi: In strength challenges we could use you.

Farkas: Thanks.

Alyx: Where is Astrid?

Ishi: I don't know.

**Alyx's Confession: I noticed today that Astrid woke up early and disappeared. I know that the Pokemon are out hunting and James is gathering wood so what is Astrid doing?**

Astrid was looking around for the hidden immunity idol.

**Astrid's Confession: I know that the idol will be around here somewhere and I plan on using it to blindside a threat. In previous seasons the idol was either used wisely or not wisely and I intend to use it first chance my name comes up. **

Astrid was looking in the trees and under rocks as Jolteon noticed her nearby.

**Jolteon's Confession: When I was out hunting I noticed that Astrid was wandering around so of course I followed her to see what she was up to.**

Astrid looked under a tree and found something.

Astrid: Yes.

**Astrid's Confession: So I found the hidden immunity idol. It was easy to find and I need to keep it hidden not even Ishi will know about it. You cannot trust anyone in this game.**

Jolteon went to Scyther.

Jolteon: So Astrid found the hidden immunity idol already.

Scyther: That is concerning although we should keep this to ourselves.

Jolteon: Why?

Scyther: Just so she does not target us.

**Scyther's Confession: Last thing I want to happen to me is getting blindsided by an idol so I will keep it down low but eventually it will come out. I need to bide my time.**

_Nightingale Tribe Day 4_

Grayson was busy building the roof with Lucario and Brock.

Grayson: So this one General decides to go and shoot my ship and do you know what…BAM I crashed into his engines making him crash land on a *beep*hole of a planet which he helped turn into one major *beep*up.

Brock rolled his eyes.

**Brock's Confession: Grayson has been a little irritating these past few days. He's always going around swearing and acting loud. I can't stand it. How many times can you say the word *beep*?**

Grayson: So Surge.

Surge: Yeah?

Grayson: Which girl here do you want to *beep* the most?

Surge: Alyx.

Grayson: I was thinking Miranda or Samara.

Brock: I don't think it's appropriate to talk about the girls behind their backs.

Grayson: Don't be a pussy.

**Lucario's Confession: Even though I do have some resentment towards Brock I have to agree with him. Grayson needs to cool down his attitude a bit because if the women find out he's toast. **

Grayson: So Lucario how about you?

Lucario: Sorry the only attractive lady is Jolteon.

Grayson: Wait…she's a girl? I thought it was a he!

Lucario: Nope a girl. I don't find humans attractive.

**Grayson: So yeah me and the other guys aka Surge were talking about girls to pass the time as we work on the shelter. Of course Lucario and Brock had to be the party killers. A couple of *beep*ing bitches if I may say. Of course Lucario is not human so he is right. **

Brock walks off.

Grayson: What's his problem?

Lucario: Probably annoyed him.

Revan was nearby listening in and went to Miranda.

Revan: So I have some news for you.

Miranda: Yes?

Revan: So I overheard the men talking on how they want you out.

Miranda: What?

Revan: Yeah, they feel a bit threatened by you.

**Revan's Confession: My game is to keep down low and spread rumors. Hopefully it will not trace back to me. If it does well I will deny anything. I have the best poker face with this mask on. **

Revan: But it's not confirmed. They could just be joking. So don't go overboard.

Miranda: I won't.

**Miranda's Confession: Really, you men are going to try to take me down. I like to see you guys try that. I will take you all down before you have a chance to write my name down. **

Miranda went to Samara and Mordin.

Miranda: So apparently Lucario, Grayson, Surge, and Brock wants to get rid of me and you two are next.

Mordin: Very disturbing new. Not going to take this lying down.

Samara: I don't think we should jump to any conclusions.

Miranda: You are right but we should maybe vote off one of them just in case.

Mordin: Vote out the weakest maybe. We will see. Might be someone else.

**Mordin's Confession: Miranda's concern alarming but it could be paranoia. Must observe and maybe make a decision later on. **

Mordin and Samara walk off.

Samara: I don't believe her. She could be given false information.

Mordin: Not sure. Need to hang out with the guys and see what they are doing.

Samara: Good idea.

**Samara's Confession: I really don't want to believe Miranda because she could be playing us. This is a game and very few people you can trust and the only one that I can trust is Mordin right now. **

_Rebellion Tribe Day 5_

Alyx and Carth goes over to Jolteon.

Alyx: So I know that you are with Scyther and since we trust you I want invite you and Scyther into our alliance.

Jolteon: Really?

Alyx: Yes.

Jolteon: YES!

Alyx: So are you in?

Jolteon: Of course.

Carth: Great. We already have Farkas so that makes 5.

**Alyx's Confession: I had Carth and Farkas as allies since day 2 and I could either have choose Astrid, James, or Ishi but I like the Pokemon's work ethic better. James and Ishi work but James is usually by himself and Ishi I think is allied with Astrid.**

Carth: we want Astrid to be the first target since she has been acting weird.

Jolteon: I know. So her first I guess. What if she has the hidden immunity idol?

Alyx: Well we can check her stuff if she has it but not now.

**Jolteon's Confession: Me and Scyther right now are playing alliance in the middle. We will see which one is giving us the better offer then join them or help them vote off a single person. I think it will work but if it backfires both of us are doomed.**

Jolteon runs off leaving Alyx and Carth behind.

Carth: Do oyu think we can trust them?

Alyx: I know that Pokemon have gone far in the past but she seems trustworthy.

Scyther was talking with Astrid and Ishi.

Astrid: So we want you in an alliance with me and Ishi.

Scyther: Okay done, who goes first?

Astrid: I want Alyx gone.

Ishi: I don't.

Astrid: What? She is the ring leader.

Ishi: I think she is strong in challenges. She is good with puzzles and is pretty strong physically.

Astrid: So is Farkas and James.

Ishi: Farkas is not very good with puzzles maybe we can take him out.

Scyther: I prefer to talk about it if we lose. I prefer to win.

**Scyther's Confession: So while Jolteon with working with Alyx's alliance I am working with Astrid's alliance and all she has is Ishi. James is doing his own thing which I'll leave him well alone. Astrid and Ishi is an unstable alliance. Neither one agrees on much.**

Scyther leaves.

Astrid: So if we get to the two Pokemon and James we have a five person majority.

Ishi: Good.

**Ishi's Confession: I would prefer to work with the Pokemon but I rather have them call the shots. Astrid is trying to take power which will put a target on both of our heads. I prefer not to be fighting every single day for survival. **

_Nightingale Tribe Day 5_

Mordin and Mercer were walking along the beach.

Mordin: So you are part of the thieves guild.

Mercer: I am the head of it.

Mordin: So you steal.

Mercer: More or less.

Mordin: I knew a thief. Kasumi.

Mercer: Was she good.

Mordin: Indeed.

**Mordin's Confession: I don't trust Mercer. He seems very manipulative. He tries to talk to you like you are his friend then he talks strategy to you. Not interested in allying with him. He might be playing multiple sides. **

Mercer: So would you like to ally with me?

Mordin: Not interested yet. No reason for allies. Have target in mind.

Mercer: I was thinking Lucario.

Mordin: Veteran player. Big advantage but strong and useful so far.

**Mercer's Confession: I have not really played the game that much but now I really want to start putting people against each other and Lucario seems to be the easiest to get rid of. He's stronger but he has the reputation. **

Mordin meets with Samara and Lucario.

Lucario: So why did you bring me here?

Mordin: Mercer is playing multiple sides. I don't like it.

Samara: He is kind of playing the game hard all of a sudden.

Lucario: Not sure if I want him gone. I mean we could go on a winning streak. I say we wait.

Mordin: Good idea. Tribe is stronger we might not go to tribal for a while.

**Lucario's Confession: I am not trying to ruffle any feathers this time. Last time I angered my tribe for playing too hard and the other tribe for my bullying. I am trying not to do that this time. So if someone is acting strange I will not go after them. **

Brock was with Surge by the shelter.

**Brock's Confession: It's been five days and we have fire and water but the only food we have to eat has been rice and it is really draining on us. If we lose challenges it is because of the lack of food. The other tribe I know is doing well. Last challenge they almost beat us despite we were stronger. **

Brock: We need food badly like fish or pig.

Surge: I know. I'm starving man.

**Surge's Confession: Brock has not been doing well. He looks fine physically but not mentally. I am guessing that it is the lack of food. I will stick with him and he is a good kid but I am not sure how long. **

Brock: So how much do you trust Lucario?

Surge: Why?

Brock: He played this game before.

Surge: I don't want to vote him out.

Brock: Not yet anyways. I mean once he gets to the merge he could be a huge force to be reckon with.

Surge: Why?

Brock: He is strong mentally and physically. We maybe starving but he is still going 100%.

Grayson was nearby overhearing the whole thing but choose not to say anything.

_Immunity Day 6_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Nightingale take a look at the new Rebellion Tribe Ulric voted to Redemption Island last tribal council. So let's get to today's challenge. Today's challenge will have you guys swim out to grab a group of puzzle pieces out in the water. There are 8 groups and once you grab them you need to bring them back to assemble a puzzle. First tribe to win gets immunity and reward which is fishing supplies. Nightingale since you have one extra member who will be sitting out tonight?

Brock: I will.

Nighteye: Okay, Brock take a seat over to the side and let's get started.

Everyone gets started with Alyx and Lucario starting out.

Nighteye: Survivor's ready…go!

Both head out to the water with Lucario having a big lead.

Nighteye: Lucario showing his quickness already.

Lucario grabs a piece and comes back as Mercer runs out. Mercer gets to his piece just as Alyx comes back and Farkas runs out.

Farkas swims over but is slower as Mercer comes back and Grayson runs out.

Nighteye: Nightingale showing their strength. Farkas taking a lot of time out there.

Grayson and Farkas both come back as Astrid and Surge swim out with Astrid being a bit quicker. Astrid comes back with Surge heading back to the beach. When Astrid gets back James runs out.

Nighteye: James hauling ass to get out there. Trying to make up some time. Surge is back and Samara is heading out.

James gets his pieces and heads back as Samara gets to her pieces.

Nighteye: Rebellion is still behind.

James comes back as Scyther flies out.

Nighteye: Scyther is flying out making up some time.

Samara comes back as Scyther dives down to grab the pieces. Revan runs out.

Scyther gets the pieces but they were too heavy and he falls into the water and to swim back but is being slow.

Scyther: Can't swim well!

James: Do you need help?

Nighteye: You guys can help him.

James swims out to help Scyther back as Revan comes back and Miranda heads out.

Nighteye: It's taking a lot of time.

Scyther is dragged back as Ishi runs out.

Nighteye: Ishi are you okay with the robotic parts?

Ishi does not respond and grabs his pieces as Miranda grabs hers. Both come back at the same time.

Nighteye: Ishi made up some time.

Carth and Mordin swim out with Mordin getting to the pieces first and coming back.

Nighteye: Nightingale you can start your puzzle.

The tribe starts on their puzzle as Carth comes back and Jolteon swims out.

Nighteye: Nightingale has a huge lead.

Mercer: Where does this piece go?

Grayson: How the *beep* should I know?

Nighteye: Nightingale has stalled.

Jolteon grabs her pieces and heads back slowly.

Alyx: Come on take your time no rush.

Scyther: Take your time.

Jolteon gets back.

Nighteye: Rebellion you can start your puzzle!

Rebellion starts on their puzzle.

Alyx: I see a pattern.

Astrid: So do I.

Nighteye: Rebellion working very well. Nightingale lost their lead and is starting to fall behind.

Rebellion finishes quickly.

Alyx: Got it!

Nighteye: Rebellion makes a comeback and wins immunity and fishing gear!

James: YEAH!

Nighteye: Congratulations Rebellion Tribe you are safe for another few days unfortunately Nightingale tribe you are heading to tribal council where one of you will be voted out tonight. Head back to camp.

_Redemption Island Day 6_

Ulric finds a pole and three hooks in tree mail.

Ulric: This is odd.

**Ulric's Confession: Apparently when a tribe wins reward you get a small reward at Redemption Island. So I used this time to fish for some food. When I was younger my father would take me fishing when the weather was warmer so this is a nice relaxing way to prepare for the upcoming challenge.**

_Nightingale Tribe Day 6_

The tribe came back a bit disappointed.

Grayson: Man we sucked today. At the swimming part they were struggling but we ended up losing. What happened?

Brock: It was the puzzle. I wish I could help. I am pretty good.

Miranda: Then why didn't you help?

Brock: You told me to sit out because I am weaker.

Miranda: I did not.

Brock: You suggested it.

Surge: There is no need to fight.

Miranda: Why so I don't point out that some of you are targeting me?

Surge: What?

Miranda: That's right I heard you guys want me gone!

Surge: No.

Miranda: Don't lie to me!

Surge: We never talked about voting you out but with your accusations your ass is gone!

**Miranda's Confession: I caught the men the lies and tonight one of them is going home. We just need to figure out who. **

Miranda meets with Mordin and Samara.

Miranda: We need to vote out someone from the alliance of men.

Mordin: Men are strong. Maybe vote one of the weaker ones.

Samara: Maybe Brock. He sat out.

Miranda: Good Brock is going home.

**Samara's Confession: I don't trust Miranda's choice. Brock is not really that weak in fact I enjoy his company. He seems very nice and one of the few who has not tried to hit on me. He just stares.**

Mordin goes over to Lucario and Grayson.

Mordin: So I was hoping that you that you two would be willing to vote off Brock.

Lucario: Either her or Miranda.

Grayson: Count me in. That kid annoys me.

**Mordin's Confession: I needed the two that I think will most likely flip. Grayson is on board but not sure about Lucario. Lucario is the swing vote. **

Mordin leaves.

Grayson: So you voting for Brock?

Lucario: Not sure.

Grayson: Come on the kid is a little bitch.

**Grayson's Confession: We are stronger without Brock. I mean he looks stronger than most of the people in the other tribe but he is still the weakest of this tribe.**

Lucario and Brock were by the shelter.

Brock: So I guess we are voting for Miranda.

Lucario: Yep.

Brock: So, did you hear my name come up?

Lucario: Yes.

**Brock's Confession: I am a bit worried tonight that I will go home. I mean I did sit out and I am the weakest one in the tribe but I have not done anything to anger anyone. I guess I will see how tribal council goes.**

The tribe heads out to Tribal Council.

**Lucario's Confession: So the vote is between Miranda and Brock. I am torn between them. Miranda can be strong but a liability later and Brock is weak and makes me uncomfortable but he means well. **

_Tribal Council #2_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. Please grab a torch and lets begin. So mercer how is camp life?

Mercer: Not bad. Fire helps but we are a bit hungry for the lack of food around camp. All we had to eat is just rice.

Nighteye: Well that is what reward is for. Lucario how are you fitting into your tribe?

Lucario: Pretty good I think I fit in well. I am trying not to go back to my old form of the bully and guy who ended up voting out strong people in the tribe.

Nighteye: Miranda, you look a little tense right now.

Miranda: Yeah, I head my name come up a couple of days ago. Apparently the guys have an alliance together.

Surge: What? That is a lie. First of all we never mentioned your name until today after you accused us of targeting you.

Miranda: Don't lie to me!

Grayson: You are the one making up lies. I don't have an alliance with Lucario, Brock, or Surge.

Nighteye: Revan, do you know where these rumors came from?

Revan: I have no idea. Rumors start and it takes one person to blow something like this out of proportion. But that is the game. You have to figure which is true and which is not true.

Nighteye: Samara where do you stand in the tribe?

Samara: I don't think that I am a majority but I am strong enough not to be targeted yet. I don't think there are any majority alliance.

Mordin: I concur. There are a few small alliances but nothing big.

Nighteye: Brock, is that true?

Brock: Pretty much. I mean I am surprised that I am accused of being in an all guy alliance. I have Surge and Lucario and that is it.

Lucario shakes his head at Brock's comment.

Nighteye: Lucario you shook your head.

Lucario: I have respect for Brock but please don't name your alliance members. It puts targets on all of our heads.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Lucario you are up first.

Lucario goes up and votes. His vote is hidden.

Lucario: I changed my vote after your comments in tribal council. Good luck in redemption.

Miranda votes.

**Brock**

Miranda: Sorry but you are the weakest in the tribe. Good luck.

Grayson votes followed by Surge

**Miranda**

Surge: Strong but paranoid.

Brock then votes

**Miranda**

Brock: Either you or me. I hope it is you.

Samara votes followed by Mercer and then Revan and finished by Mordin.

**Brock**

Mordin: Nothing person. Feel that tribe will be stronger without you. Hope you do well in Redemption. Will be cheering for you.

Nighteye: I will read the votes.

Nighteye gets the urn.

Nighteye: First vote…

**Miranda**

**Brock**

**Brock**

**Brock**

**Miranda**

**Miranda**

**Miranda**

**Brock**

One vote left.

Second person voted to Redemption Island…

**Brock **

Brock sighed and brought over his torch.

Nighteye: Brock the tribe has spoken but you will have a chance to get into the game.

Brock's torch was snuffed as Brock walks away.

Nighteye: A close vote and I feel that even the small alliances may not be 100% loyal. Head back to camp.

_Redemption Island_

Brock walks into Redemption Island

**Brock's Confession: I was voted out in a 5-4 vote and I am really disappointed. I don't think I caused much divide around camp and I think that Miranda will be next. I just need to win the next challenge in order to face her. **

Ulric was asleep as Brock comes in.

Brock: He should not be too difficult.

Next time on Survivor…

Surge confronts Lucario on switching his vote. On Rebellion Tribe it is Pokemon in middle and the first Redemption island challenge begins.

Voted for Brock: Miranda, Lucario, Grayson, Revan, Mordin.

Voted for Miranda: Brock, Mercer, Surge, Samara.


	3. Chapter 3

Video Game Survivor Redemption Island Episode 3 **Try getting hit with a Fire Blast**

Last time on Survivor Ulric arrived at Redemption Island while Astrid in Rebellion Tribe found the hidden immunity idol but Jolteon saw her find it. In Nightingale Tribe Revan started to spread rumors making Miranda paranoid. The Rebellion Tribe fell behind early but came back in puzzle portion to win immunity and it was between Brock who is seen as the weakest link and Miranda. In the end Lucario betrayed Surge and voted out Brock in a 5-4 vote.

_Redemption Island Night 6_

A redemption Island Brock arrived very disappointed.

Brock: Voted out sucks. At least we have a shelter.

Ulric noticed Brock but did not say anything.

**Brock's Confession: Redemption is not bad. I mean we have a shelter and some rice. I need to get myself prepared physically and mentally. Ulric may not look tough but neither does a Magikarp but they can evolve into something fierce. **

Brock lies down in the shelter.

**Ulric's Confession: Well Brock is here and I think he is one of the weaker ones so tomorrow's challenge may not be that difficult if I am against him but we will see.**

_Nightingale Tribe Night 6_

The tribe came back to camp with some member angered about the vote.

Surge: That was some stupid move you pulled there.

Lucario: What?

Surge: You voted for Brock!

Lucario: I wanted to make the tribe stronger. Will I miss him? Yes but I feel that Miranda will do better for us in the long run.

Surge: Nothing has changed for you! You were part of my alliance!

**Surge's Confession: Lucario maybe strong but I don't trust him anymore. Grayson and Mercer I trust but Lucario is out and I am going after him next.**

Lucario: The vote is done and I will be cheering for him in Redemption Island.

Surge: I want you to stay away from me!

Surge shoves Lucario down as Samara and Grayson hold him back.

Lucario: It's a game. People get voted out. No need to get violent.

**Lucario's Confession: I know that Surge was angry but he did not need to shove me and no he should not be kicked out of the game stop asking me that. **

Mercer: Calm down Surge. We will vote him out next time.

Surge: We better. You are next Lucario!

Lucario: Good luck.

**Mercer's Confession: I love how two people fight in my tribe. It takes any target off me and on both of them. My entire plan is to stay under the radar the entire time and have my tribe mates take the arrows. **

_Rebellion Tribe Day 7_

Jolteon and James were working on gathering wood.

James: So who do you think got voted out?

Jolteon: Maybe Miranda or Brock.

James: Same both seem out of place.

**James's Confession: I like Jolteon she is very active and a hard worker and seeing how I am the only one without an alliance I hope to get in her's and Scyther's good graces to prevent a target on my back.**

Jolteon so how come you don't seem to be close with anyone?

James: It's my personality. I can be abrasive sometimes. But none of the alliances stood out.

Jolteon: Well if you want me and Scyther to watch out so you don't targeted we can do that.

James: Cool, I appreciate it.

**Jolteon's Confession: Out of anyone here I love James the most. He's a hard worker and keeps to himself but he is also good eye candy hehe. **

Ishi and Carth were walking down the beach with the fishing supplies.

**Carth's Confession: Yesterday we won fishing gear and me and Ishi decided to go out and fish for some food. **

Carth: You sure you are okay in going into the water?

Ishi: we have a boat. I can paddle.

**Ishi's Confession: Am I good at swimming? Yes but since I got these…implants I am much heavier and bulkier. So diving down and fishing is difficult. **

Carth: I can dive down and get some fish.

Ishi: Good, I can use the rod.

**Carth's Confession: So yesterday we won fishing poles, hooks, and some kind of harpoon thing. Since I can swim I volunteered to go down and get some fish.**

Carth dives down and manages to catch a fish.

Carth: Got one.

Ishi: Good, where is the other pole?

Carth: Farkas has it. He thinks that he can catch something.

Farkas is at the shore fishing with Astrid nearby.

Astrid: So have you thought about the vote?

Farkas: We have not lost yet.

Astrid: Who do you want out?

Farkas: Don't know.

**Farkas's Confession: I prefer to leave the strategic portion to my alliance. I am the muscle. I came here to win challenges and not strategize. However I am not as dumb as some people think I am. **

Astrid: Well I can make you a better offer. Do you think that Alyx and Carth will get you far?

Farkas: Don't care.

Astrid: They are not that strong.

Farkas: Don't care.

Astrid: If I get voted out we will lose.

Farkas: Don't care.

**Astrid's Confession: Farkas is very stubborn. I need another ally and he is refusing to budge. It is either a bright move or a dumb move if he sticks with Carth and Alyx. **

_Nightingale Tribe Day 7_

Lucario was walking with Samara and Mordin.

Mordin: Not a bright move for Surge. You okay?

Lucario: I had worse. Try getting hit with a Fire Blast. That hurts.

Samara: So I am guessing that you are no longer with them?

Lucario: No way. After what Surge did I am with you.

Mordin: Still 4-4. Don't want to pull a rock.

Lucario: Don't you have Revan?

Samara: Not sure.

**Lucario's Confession: After the altercation last night I decided to ditch my alliance and join the Mass Effect alliance. Was voting out Brock the best move? No, but I needed to keep the tribe strong.**

Samara: Welcome to our alliance. I am a bit cautious of you.

Lucario: Well I never made an alliance with Brock and Surge broke his when he assaulted me. But I am loyal.

**Samara's Confession: With my Justicar Code I am bound to be loyal however if I know that someone is planning on voting me out I will break it. With Lucario I am willing to break it but I will give him one chance to stay loyal. **

Lucario: To be honest I voted for Brock because I thought Grayson was voting for him. But I guess I was wrong.

**Mordin's Confession: Yesterday I persuaded Lucario and Grayson to vote for Brock and Samara voted for Miranda. Alliance is not secure but since Miranda is still here we will stick with her. **

Miranda walks in.

Miranda: So is Lucario with us?

Lucario: Yes I am with you guys.

Miranda: Great.

**Miranda's Confession: With Brock gone I want either Surge, Mercer or Grayson to go next. All three are dangerous and I don't trust them at all. I am guessing since Lucario flipped I guess he can be trusted but he is known to not keep his word.**

Miranda: Well I know that you backstabbed and played a brutal game in your first season.

Lucario: I am trying to change that. Last night I did not want to be in a swing vote position and I choose the stronger of the two targets.

Miranda: Good.

_Rebellion Tribe Day 7_

The tribe brought back treemail.

Scyther: Choose two people to go to Redemption Island to watch the challenge.

Farkas: So who will go?

Scyther: I guess I will go.

Ishi: Either me or Alyx can go.

Alyx: You can go Ishi.

Ishi: Thanks.

**Scyther's Confession: Today is a critical moment. I need to watch the challenge and see the reaction of the other tribe. It will be perfect to gather information.**

_Redemption Island Day 7_

Scyther and Ishi came in as well as Mercer and Grayson.

**Ishi's Confession: Interesting choice. They choose Brock the kid who sat out. He reminds me of a younger version of me. I will be cheering for him.**

**Grayson's Confession: It's between that little bitch Brock and Ulric. Neither one can be good at challenges so maybe I can have a good laugh.**

**Brock's Confession: Bring it on. I can win this challenge. I maybe the youngest but I can win.**

**Ulric's Confession: If it's a challenge where I can use my shout Brock will not stand a chance. I will come back and once I do watch out.**

Nighteye: Welcome to Redemption Island. Today's challenge you see 5 tiles, you goal is to throw rocks to break each tile. The further away the tiles the harder it is and Ulric no shouting. Rocks only. Winner gets to stay and on top of that they can give a Hidden Immunity Idol clue to one of the four watchers. Loser goes home. Let's get started.

Both Brock and Ulric were standing on a platform.

Nighteye: First round…lets go.

Both throw and Brock scores while Ulric was way off.

Nighteye: Brock is ahead 1-0. Second round go!

Brock hits and breaks his second tile while Ulric misses.

Nighteye: Brock is ahead 2-0. Third round.

Brock breaks his third tile as Ulric gets close.

Nighteye: Brock is 3-3and Ulric is 0-3. Fourth round lets go.

Ulric finally breaks his first tile as Brock breaks his fourth tile.

Brock: I am a rock gym leader so this is easy.

Nighteye: Fifth round…go!

Brock breaks his last tile.

Nighteye: Brock stays alive! Brock as the victor you can choose one person to take the hidden immunity idol clue?

Brock: Scyther.

Nighteye: Scyther you get a clue to the hidden immunity idol and Ulric your journey ends here.

Ulric: Fine.

Ulric throws his buff into the fire and walks away.

**Ulric's Final Words: I am the first one voted out and it stinks. I am supposed to be the king or emperor and I got kicked out like I am some peasant or thief. This game is not meant for me. It never was.**

Nighteye: Everyone head back to camp.

_Rebellion Tribe Day 7_

Scyther and Ishi came back.

Alyx: So who was eliminated?

Ishi: Ulric. Not even close. And Scyther got a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

Alyx: Ah, what does it say?

Scyther: It's very cryptic but it is in a dark place.

**Scyther's Confession: I don't need the clue. The idol has been found already and me and Jolteon need to make a move if we lose but this clue now puts a target on my back. I know Brock choose me because I am from his world. However I will be careless and leave the clue in the open. Not like anyone will be finding the idol. **

Carth meets with Alyx.

Carth: So should we be worried?

Alyx: Not really. I mean Scyther is on our side.

Carth: But I worry. He could be playing us.

Alyx: I hope not.

**Alyx's Confession: Scyther got a clue to the hidden immunity idol and of course it worries us but Sycther could be on our side. I mean he was willing to vote with us the first time. **

Astrid and Ishi goes into the forest.

Astrid: So I got to admit something to you.

Ishi: Yes?

Astrid: I have the hidden immunity idol.

Ishi: Good.

**Ishi's Confession: Although I did not want to show it I am concerned that she did not tell me right away. I am an ally she has to trust me. **

Astrid: So if I am in danger I will use it to take out the biggest threat in this tribe.

Ishi: Okay.

**Astrid's Confession: I decided to tell Ishi about the idol since I cannot seem to persuade James or Farkas I may just have to use it next time. No matter I am not worried. We won once and we can win again. **

_Nightingale Tribe Day 7_

Grayson and Mercer came back.

Lucario: Who won?

Mercer: Brock.

Surge: Good, he better come back to kick your ass Lucario.

**Surge's Confession: I am cheering for Brock every time now. I want him to win and come back to rejoin this alliance. I know that we are stronger and I am sure that we can win a majority of challenges.**

Mercer went with Revan.

Mercer: So in case we lose do you want to jump ship or stick with your alliance?

Revan: You should stop trying to manipulate me.

Mercer: Come on. I know that you are working the tribe.

Revan: I just do my job and that is it.

**Mercer's Confession: Revan is up to something here. No way a Sith lord can stay in the background and not cause problems. He is up to something and I want him out.**

Revan: You can think what you want but I am not here to cause trouble.

**Revan's Confession: So Mercer is onto me. I knew that he was smart. I guess he is next to go. Only Miranda trusts me and I can manipulate her to my will. So whatever I say she will do.**

_Immunity Day 8_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will have 5 contestants from each team 1 at a time swim out to a platform. There you will climb a ladder and break a tile. Inside is a bag of puzzles pieces. You grab the bag and swim back. The remaining 3 contestants will try to assemble the puzzle once all bags have been retrieved. The winning tribe will win immunity as well as comfort in pillows and blankets as well as a tarp. Let's get started.

The tribes pick the players.

Nighteye: In Rebellion Tribe the swimmers are Farkas, Scyther, Astrid, Ishi, and James while the puzzle solvers are Jolteon, Carth, and Alyx. In Nightingale Tribe the swimmers are Grayson, Surge, Lucario, Miranda, and Mercer and the puzzle solvers are Mordin, Samara, and Revan. Survivors ready…go!

Farkas and Grayson swim out. Farkas made it first and breaks his first tile followed by Grayson.

Nighteye: Both break their first tile and Farkas is slightly in the lead.

Farkas comes back as Scyther swims out. Grayson comes back and Surge swims out and passes Scyther.

Nighteye: Scyther going slowly.

Surge breaks a tile and grabs the bag and makes it back. Scyther uses his scythes to break a tile and starts swimming back. Lucario swims out as Scyther makes it back.

Nighteye: Scyther makes it back! Astrid swims out trying to make ups some time.

Lucario breaks a tile and swims back. Astrid also breaks and tile and makes it back just as Miranda swims out. Ishi goes out as Astrid makes it back.

Nighteye: Astrid made up some time.

Miranda and Ishi both break their tiles and grabs the puzzle pieces and swims back. Both make it back at the same time as James and Mercer swim out.

Nighteye: James gabs the lead.

James breaks his tile and starts heading back as Mercer starts to climb the platform. By the time Mercer breaks his bag and grabs the bag James makes it back.

Nighteye: Rebellion start your puzzle!

Alyx, Carth, and Jolteon starts the puzzle. Mercer soon makes it back and Nightingale starts on the puzzle.

Mordin: Word puzzle. Seems simple.

Nighteye: Nightingale seems to be working well together.

Alyx: They are ahead of us.

Carth: We are trying.

Jolteon: This goes there.

Nighteye: Rebellion Tribe is struggling.

Samara: We have it!

Nighteye: Nightingale tribe wins immunity and comfort! Rebellion Tribe I am sorry but you will see me at Tribal Council tonight. Head back to camp.

_Redemption Island Day 8_

Brock received treemail.

Brock: Interesting a blanket and pillow.

**Brock's Confession: Ulric told me that after a immunity challenge we get a small reward. First was some fishing gear and now some comfort. Which is good because it does get cold during the nights. **

_Rebellion Tribe Day 8_

The tribe came back to camp disappointed.

**Alyx's Confession: We lost the challenge and I blame me, Carth, and Jolteon. We just did not work together well and the puzzle was assembled quickly by the other tribe.**

Jolteon and Scyther meet up.

Jolteon: I feel like we are bit vulnerable for not doing well in the challenges.

Scyther: No, we are fine. The two alliances will be facing off against each other. We are in the middle. You take Alyx's alliance and I will go to Astrid's.

**Scyther's Confession: Right now we are playing Pokemon in the middle. Me and Jolteon and playing both alliances against each other and hopefully we can take out some expendable tribe members. **

Jolteon goes over to Farkas, Alyx, and Carth.

Jolteon: So who is going tonight?

Alyx: Astrid. We just don't trust her.

Jolteon: Good, because I don't either.

Carth: Do you know who James is voting for?

Jolteon: I don't know.

**Carth's Confession: I do admit I am a bit nervous putting my faith in the two Pokemon. I think that they might be playing us but at this time there is nothing we can do. **

Scyther goes over to Astrid and Ishi.

Scyther: Any plans?

Astrid: I am thinking that Alyx should go tonight.

Scyther: I don't think so.

Astrid: Why?

Scyther: Why Alyx? We should not vote out someone who is capable in challenges. However I am open to voting out Carth.

Ishi: Why Carth?

Scyther: He is probably the weakest link the alliance and plus it will give you a better grasp of the tribe.

Astrid: I like it.

**Ishi's Confession: I am not fully on board with voting out Carth. He's been a good partner during our fishing but if it is between me and him I guess he is the better choice of the two.**

Astrid: Okay we have a deal.

**Astrid's Confession: I really wanted Alyx to go but I have to rely on Scyther. I will follow him for now if it means not using my idol.**

Jolteon and Scyther meet up.

Jolteon: Alyx wants Astrid to go.

Scyther: And I convinces Astrid that Carth should go. Either one is fine with me.

James walks over.

James: So who is the target?

**James's Confession: I really don't care who is being voted out. I will vote my own way because after tonight *beep* is going down and I don't want to get involved.**

The tribe packs up and heads out to tribal council.

**Jolteon's Confession: I am very nervous about tonight because me and Scyther have not performed very well in the challenges and both alliances could gang up on me and Scyther and take us both out. **

_Tribal Council #3_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. So Carth how are the fishing supplies working out?

Carth: Pretty well. I caught some fish over the last two days and with the food that Scyther catches we are eating pretty well.

Nighteye: Scyther in the last two challenges you have struggled with swimming. Why did you volunteer a second time?

Scyther: I have blades for hands. I would not have done any better in the puzzle part.

Nighteye: Jolteon you don't have hands. Why did you volunteer for the puzzle?

Jolteon: I cannot break the tiles. Stop making us look weak.

Nighteye: Okay, okay. Alyx what would make this tribe stronger?

Alyx: I think there are some division in the tribe right now. We may look like a unified tribe but we are divided into alliances and no one has a clear majority. Once we can work together 100% we can start winning some challenges.

Nighteye: Astrid any idea who might be going tonight?

Astrid: Not really. I know that there are a few swing votes and they control who will be going home.

Nighteye: James, how do you fit into the camp?

James: It no secret that I am one of the swing votes and I really have no alliances. I have some tribe members that I can trust but no real alliances.

Nighteye: Afraid that they might vote you out for not being in an alliance?

James: No, we need strength and I have it. For my tribe hopefully in the next few days I can fit into an alliance.

Nighteye: Ishi have any good relationships with people around camp?

Ishi: Yes, I know that I mesh well with Carth. We go fishing every morning since we got the fishing supplies. In fact we really have been eating well since day 1.

Nighteye: Well tonight someone will go home and it is time to vote. Alyx you are up first.

Alyx goes up and votes

**Astrid**

Alyx: Sorry but we do not really trust you.

Farkas gets up and votes followed by James who's vote was hidden.

James: This is not vote for you. I just don't want to get involved in the tribal politics.

Scyther goes up to vote then Ishi votes.

**Carth **

Ishi: Sorry about this but I will cheer for you in Redemption Island.

Astrid votes

**Carth**

Astrid: You are the most expendable and this should be Alyx not you.

Carth goes up to vote

**Astrid**

Carth: We have 7 members that mesh well. You do not.

Jolteon is the last one to vote.

Nighteye: I will read the votes.

Nighteye gets the urn.

Nighteye: If anyone has the hidden immunity idol you can use it now.

Astrid did not move.

Nighteye: First vote…

**Astrid**

**Astrid**

**Ishi**

Ishi looks confused.

**Carth **

**Carth**

2 votes Astrid, 2 votes Carth, 1 vote Ishi

**Carth**

**Astrid**

Third person voted to Redemption Island…

**Karth**

Carth: Damn, well I will be back.

Carth goes up with his torch.

Nighteye: Carth the tribe has spoken but you will have a chance to get back into the game.

Carth's torch was snuffed as Carth walks away.

Nighteye: Hopefully this will bring the tribe together and if not I will see you here again. Head back to camp.

_Redemption Island._

Carth gets to Redemption Island where Brock was tending the fire.

Brock: What happened?

Carth: Wrong side of the vote.

**Carth's Confession: I got voted out and it does not feel. I had a good relationship with Ishi and I know that it hurts for him to vote me out but I will win Redemption Island. No hard feelings to the Pokemon I sure they have a good reason. **

Brock: We have blankets and some fishing gear.

Carth: Great.

Next time on Survivor…two contestants have to explain themselves after the vote. In Nightingale two tribe members try turn the tribe against each other. And another round of Redemption Island and another person goes home.

Voted for Carth: Astrid, Ishi, Scyther, Jolteon

Voted for Astrid: Carth, Alyx, Farkas

Voted for Ishi: James

Notes on the booted. Ulric was the traditional first boot. No real surprises here I just needed someone to go first.

So please read and comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Video Game Survivor Redemption Island Episode 4** They could be plotting against me.**

Last time on Survivor the first Redemption Island challenge happened and Brock won in a landslide leaving Ulric as the first survivor out of the game. As Rebellion tribe continued to do well as Carth and Ishi fished however in Nightingale Tribe Surge assaulted Lucario after the vote and Lucario switched to the Mass Effect alliance. Mercer also grew weary of Revan and manipulating people. In a close competition Nightingale won and it was between Astrid and Carth with the Pokemon alliance as the swing votes however they sided with Astrid and voted out Carth 4-3-1 sending him to exile island. Who will be the second one to leave the game?

_Redemption Island Night 8_

Carth and Brock were at Redemption Island huddled around the fire.

"So Astrid and the Pokemon allied with each other?" Brock asked Carth as he poked the fire.

"Yeah, I am guess they found her stronger or had something better to offer" Carth replied.

**Carth's Confession: I got voted out tonight and it kind of sucks. I was a good fisherman and felt I had a lot to offer in challenges and camp life.**

"It's politics. That's what took me out. Do not be offended" Brock said

**Brock's Confession: Carth is going to be a tougher challenge than Ulric but I am ready for him. Bring it on I will return. **

_Rebellion Tribe Day 9_

It was morning as Alyx took Scyther outside of camp to confront him.

"So any reason why you voted out Carth?" Alyx asked looking for answers.

"Before we left Astrid pulled me aside and showed me the idol. She told me to vote for you but I switched to Carth. Sorry but I had no choice." Scyther confessed lying.

**Scyther's Confession: So Alyx took me aside and asked about the vote. I lied of course but Carth was expendable and Alyx is not. Now I need to have Astrid think that I am with her and take her out. Everyone else on the tribe we can lose since they are all valuable. **

"We need to blindside her as quickly as possible" Scyther suggested.

"Agreed" Alyx replied.

**Alyx's Confession: Sycther and Jolteon both betrayed my alliance and sent Carth home however Astrid with idol is very concerning and we continue to target her until she goes home. **

Jolteon was with Ishi by the lake as James walks over.

"So who voted for me?" Ishi asked.

"They was me. It was a throw away vote." James admitted.

"What if it was me who got the votes?" Ishi asked a bit annoyed.

"I was 100% sure that you were not going to get voted out. Relax." James said defensively.

"You're right. The votes don't come back to bit us in the ass." Ishi said calming down.

**Ishi's Confession: It is not worth it getting into a fight with James. He may be a bit unpredictable but if he wanted to vote me off he would have made effort. **

"So do you know who you want gone next?" Jolteon asked.

"I am not sure. I rather not go to tribal council." James said.

**James's Confession: Out of the three alliances so far I am leaning towards the Pokemon alliance. They don't cause as much drama and I actually like Jolteon the best out of everyone here. **

"I guess we just have to win the next challenge." Ishi said.

"Yes, hopefully I will do better this time." Jolteon replied.

_Nightingale Tribe Day 9_

Samara was meditating by the lake as Lucario walks over.

"What are you doing?" Lucario asked.

"Meditating. It helps me think." Samara replied not moving.

"How long have you been meditating?" Lucario sat down.

"Since I woke up. Like I said it clears my mind and makes me feel younger." Samara opened her eyes.

"How much younger?"

"About 400 years younger." Samara smiled.

"Wait how old are you?" Lucario asked.

"About 1000 years old"

"WHAT!? I am about 10." Lucario was shocked. His answer also made Samara shocked.

"So you were younger than Brock?" Samara asked

"Yeah, but Pokemon age differently. In human years I would be in my 20's"

**Samara's Confession: At first I did not like or trust Lucario but after talking to him for a bit I think that he has a lot to offer than being the arrogant jock. I believe that his first season opened his eyes on what was going on. So if he continues to act like this he will go far and maybe get my vote.**

"So do you have any kids?" Lucario asked.

"Yes, I don't like to talk about them. You?" Samara replied

"No, my trainer has tried to breed me a few times but I am not interested at this time. I rather train. Brock kind of made me distrust him with the comment about wanting to be a breeder." Lucario said

**Lucario's Confession: I think it was a good idea to switch from being in Surge's alliance to joining the Mass Effect Alliance. I know that Miranda and Revan are not that popular but I do enjoy talking to Samara and Mordin can be interesting if he slows down. **

Surge, Grayson and Mercer were by the shelter.

"We need to find a way to get the majority" Surge suggested. "I want Lucario gone"

"I know but there is only three of us and the other alliance does not want him gone." Grayson said.

**Surge's Confession: Ever since Lucario betrayed me and voted off Brock I wanted him gone but the problem is that he is too valuable to the tribe. Or at least what they say. So we may need another target.**

"What about Miranda again?" Grayson asked.

"No, she is protected too. So is Mordin and Samara." Grayson replied.

"What about Revan? He barely talks and is not that strong." Mercer suggested.

"Good idea." Surge replied nodding his head.

**Mercer's Confession: I am trying to get the tribe to go against Revan right now. There can only be one of us manipulating the tribe and knowing the other alliance they will go for Surge giving me an advantage to work on the other alliance starting with Miranda. **

"We need to take that *beep*er out" Grayson yelled.

**Grayson's Confession: Revan is not a threat and in my opinion expandable. I hate saying that to my team but he's is part of the enemy. **

_Redemption Challenge Day 10_

Brock and Carth walked into the Redemption Challenge.

**Brock's Confession: I am very nervous today since Carth is stronger than I am but I do have a lot of skill and if I can win I know that I can beat anyone. **

**Carth's Confession: I am very nervous coming into the challenge. Brock is not like a Sith Lord but I still have to be cautious because he looks very smart and that could cost me if I am not careful.**

Waiting for them were James and Astrid from Rebellion and Samara and Surge from Nightingale Tribe.

**James's Confession: I am hoping Carth wins because I believe that he is more of an asset than Brock and less likely to join the other tribe. **

**Samara's Confession: I did not want to go to watch but I was elected by my alliance. I think Mordin should have gone but I guess I can watch and enjoy the challenge.**

"Welcome to the Redemption Challenge. Today's challenge will have you holding onto a pole over your shoulders. You will be given two ball one will be placed on one end and one on the other. The goal is to keep both balls on the pole. If one falls you are out of this game for good. Let's begin." Nighteye said

Both Brock and Carth were balancing the poles on their shoulders.

"The challenge as begun. Carth looks like he struggled a bit" Nighteye said.

"Almost lost it" Carth said

10 minutes pass by.

"How are you feeling Brock?" Nighteye asked

"I am doing well. My father had me balance rocks when I was smaller. This is simple" Brock replied.

"You Carth?"

"Not bad. I never did this before but it seems simple." Carth replied.

30 minutes in a gust of wind blows through making one survivor drop their balls.

"Carth dropped his balls! Brock stays in the game!"

Carth swears under his breath and walks over.

"Carth, unfortunately today you have been eliminated, you can throw your buff in the fire and head out" Nighteye stated

Carth walks over to the fire and throws his buff in and walks away.

"Brock you can choose someone to give the clue to the hidden immunity to" Nighteye told Brock.

"Surge!" Brock said as Nighteye tossed Surge a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

**Carth's Final Words: Well my time seemed a little short but I had fun. Stinks that I was eliminated so soon but at least it was not because of my personality. Good luck to my tribe.**

_Rebellion Tribe Day 10_

James and Astrid get back to camp.

"So who was eliminated?" Alyx asked

"Carth" James replied not saying anything more.

**Astrid's Confession: I am glad that Carth was eliminated. One less possible ally for Alyx and hopefully next vote I can take her out. **

Alyx and Farkas walks into the shelter with James.

"Sorry, I knew Carth was a good guy and I am with you guys on the next vote." James said

"Good, we need another" Farkas replied

"So it's us three but we need the two Pokemon" Alyx added.

"Well, I have a good relation with Jolteon I can probably persuade them." James said

"Great." Alyx smiled hearing the information

**Alyx's Confession: We need more people to take out Astrid right now with her with the idol and targeting me she has to go and if we lose she is next. I am not sure why she is targeting me but I guess I will find out soon.**

Jolteon and Scyther were hunting.

"So, do you have a trainer?" Jolteon asked

**Jolteon's Confession: I've known Scyther since day 1 and I never got to him. So I figured that this would be the best time to find out more about him. **

"I had many trainers. I had about 5 so far and many victories. What about you?" Scyther replied cutting through some bushes.

"I had one trainer. Was raised as an Eevee and then I evolved around level 23. It's a pretty quiet life. I don't fight very much usually against wild Pokemon." Jolteon smiled at Scyther

"I see. Well I am around level 65. My current trainer wants to evolve me to the next stage I am really not interested in it." Scyther told Jolteon.

**Scyther's Confession: Despite our differences I really like Jolteon as an ally. I trust her and hopefully she will trust me. **

"You are right we don't talk enough." Scyther said

"Yes, we need more of these talks." Jolteon added spotting a bird and runs off to chase it.

_Nightingale Tribe Day 10_

Samara and Surge get back to camp.

"Brock is still in it! Once he comes back Lucario your ass is next." Surge yelled excited that Brock survived another challenge.

"Well I hope he does well because I have nothing against the guy" Lucario said shrugging his shoulders.

Mordin and Samara noticed his maturity.

**Mordin's Confession: Samara questioned his maturity. Looks more mature than Surge. Impressed so far. He has learned much. Glad to have him on my side. **

Miranda and Revan took Mordin, Samara, and Lucario out.

"So why did you bring us out here?" Miranda asked.

"Because we have a new threat in the tribe. Mercer" Revan said.

"Really Mercer?" Miranda asked. "Why him?"

"Because he is manipulating Surge and Grayson and he will try to work on you four to get me out." Revan added.

**Revan's Confession: Mercer is as huge threat to me and I need him out as soon as possible. Because if he reveals that I am manipulating the lesser minds it would be the end of me.**

"Well I really don't agree with it." Miranda said crossing her arms.

"He or she may have a point." Samara said "Mercer is the weakest of the three and the most crafty."

"He did trying to sway me a few days ago." Miranda said.

**Samara's Confession: I think Revan has a good point, we should take out Mercer. Even though he is skilled he is pretty sneaky. Hopefully Revan is not manipulating us. **

After their meeting Miranda and Samara walked away as Mercer swoops in.

"Hello ladies" Mercer said smiling like he was trying to hit on them.

"Yes Mercer?" Samara asked

"Can I talk to you two cuties about an upcoming vote?" Mercer asked

"No, we have not lost yet and I don't feel like talking about the vote." Miranda said rudely.

"Whatever. See you two hotties later" Mercer waved goodbye.

**Mercer's Confession: The two I think that I can sway the easiest are Miranda and Samara. Neither looks to be too bright but you never know. Mordin I know is a scientist and Surge does not want us making deals with Lucario so I will work on the women.**

_Immunity Day 11_

"Welcome to immunity and reward. Today's challenge will have your tribe walk around in a large circle in that lake. Each member will be wearing 20 pounds of weights. If you can no longer keep going you can opt out of the challenge and give the weights to someone else. First tribe to tackle another person from the other tribe wins immunity and reward. Reward is food, spices, steak, and potatoes. Nightingale someone will have to sit out. Who will it be?" Nighteye asked

"Me" Revan said.

"Revan take a seat everyone else let us get weights on you and begin."

Both tribes start to walk around as Nightingale starts off strong gaining some ground due to some stronger member. Jolteon immediately jumps out.

"Sorry I can barely stay above water" She said giving her weights to Farkas.

The tribes kept circling the water neither one wanting to lose ground. Mercer then hands his weight to Grayson and drops out followed by Alyx who hands her weights to Scyther.

"We have them!" Surge shouts out as Nightingale continues to gain ground.

Astrid was the next to jump out giving her weights to Farkas.

"Don't drop out now!" Farkas yelled as Rebellion grew slower and slower.

Nightingale started to run as Lucario tackled Scyther.

"Nightingale tribes wins immunity and reward. Nightingale you can take your rewards back with you and enjoy the feast. Rebellion you will meet me tonight at tribal council. Everyone head out"

_Rebellion Tribe Day 11_

The tribe came back to camp disappointed in their performance.

**Farkas's Confession: We got crushed in that challenge. Usually is lasts quite awhile but it was over quickly. I was disgusted in our performances. With some members I can understand like Jolteon but Astrid dropped out and instead of giving her weights to James she gave it to me. **

Alyx, Farkas, and Jolteon meet up.

"It has to be Astrid tonight. I think she threw the challenge." Alyx said a little upset

"I agree. I dropped out because I could barely stay above water but Astrid is one of the strongest." Jolteon added.

**Jolteon's Confession: I was a bit worried because I have been a weak link in the challenges however I think the tribe is more worried about effort than performance. I try to put 110% in challenges and Astrid does not. **

"What about the idol?" Alyx asked worried because she has been a target.

"Then we make her comfortable. Tell her that someone else is going. Like you Alyx. That is the only shot of blindsiding her." Farkas said.

"Wait, I thought you don't think too much on strategy?" Alyx asked

"I don't but her effort angered me and I don't want to lose another ally" Farkas replied.

**Alyx's Confession: We are not upset because we lost. We are more upset because Astrid dropped out when we needed her most. She did not look winded. She just decided not to go on anymore. We don't need a member like that in this tribe.**

James and Ishi were talking.

"So what do you think about the vote?" Ishi asked

"I don't know. I am feeling Astrid because of her performance but then again Alyx and Jolteon both dropped out early." James replied shrugging.

"Well maybe Alyx can go. She is not really that strong." Ishi suggested.

"Okay" James replied

**James's Confession: I like keeping myself a swing vote however I also know where my true loyalties lie. I am allying myself with the Pokemon alliance but I will keep myself looking like the swing vote for appearance reasons.**

"Don't worry I got your back" James said fist bumping Ishi

Astrid was walking with Scyther in the forest.

"So I want Alyx gone" Astrid said. "Besides Jolteon she is the weakest in the tribe"

"I did not want her to first but now that Carth is gone and we lost 3 of 4 I think it is better for a change of leadership around here." Scyther replied.

"Great, I think the tribe would benefit more from my leadership rather than Alyx's" Astrid said arrogantly.

"What would you do differently?" Scyther asked curious.

"She is too relaxed and upbeat. Plus this tribe is divided. I want to unite it" Astrid explained

"You are right about that. We are a mess. Alyx it is. Consider me and Jolteon on board." Scyther said

**Scyther's Confession: I don't think Astrid would be a good leader. She is like any of those gangs they preach the goodness on how they are better but in reality she is just another power hungry player. I want her gone but I also don't want her to use that hidden immunity idol. Hopefully she will either be voted out or we flush the idol out.**

"I am glad that we have an understanding" Astrid said.

The tribe packed their bags and headed to tribal council.

**Astrid's Confession: I have been sworn loyalty by the Pokemon however I am on edge. They could be plotting against me. I have the idol but I do not want to play it so early. Plus if I use it I have to use it on the right person. I guess I will see what will happen at Tribal Tonight. **

_Tribal Council #4_

"Welcome to tribal council" Nighteye said greeting the survivors as the came to sit down. "So Astrid today at the challenge your tribe did awful. It was over within minutes. What happened?"

"Well Nighteye we sucked. No excuses they were stronger than us." Astrid said.

"But you have Farkas, James, and Ishi who are all proven strong." Nighteye said

"Yes but we have Jolteon and Alyx which are our weak links in the tribe." Astrid added "However Jolteon had an excuse to leave early."

"That is only two of us. You seemed to leave when you could still go" Alyx pointed out.

"I was tired like you." Astrid said.

"Alyx, are you questioning Astrid's challenge performance?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, Astrid is an assassin, you need to have the physical ability. I have stamina but I was slowing everyone down. Astrid was not" Alyx explained

"I give 100% in challenges. How DARE you question my performance. In my world whenever I do a job it is life or death" Astrid said offended.

"So James where do you stand tonight?" Nighteye asked

"Undecided. I am a free vote here. As long as it is not me I am good." James said relaxing a bit.

"Ishi concerned that James is acting a little arrogantly?" Nighteye asked

"Not at all. We need his strength and he has done nothing to warrant a vote. He did not bring his stuff tonight unlike everyone else. But we have no reason to vote him off. He does well in challenges and works." Ishi explained

"Farkas does having no alliances hurt your chances?" Nighteye asked

"Maybe, I have an alliance because of the merge. In the pre merge me and James are safe because we can carry the tribe in challenges but in the merge we will be targets." Farkas said.

"Scyther have you looked at the clue that was given to you?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, and trust me I looked but it is vague. It is by trees. We are next to a forest." Scyther said.

"It is time to vote…Alyx you are up first" Nighteye said as Alyx goes up to vote. She writes down Astrid's name.

**Astrid**

"It's between you and me and I don't want to get hit with the hidden immunity idol."

Farkas then goes up and votes followed by Astrid's whose vote is hidden as she makes a throat cutting gesture. James then goes up and votes followed by Ishi followed by Scyther and Jolteon.

"I will read the votes" Nighteye getting the urn. "If anyone has…"

Astrid gets up and presents the hidden immunity idol as James curses under his breath.

"Better safe than sorry" Astrid said

"The rules state that if an hidden immunity idol is played then all votes are neglected and this is the hidden immunity idol." Nighteye said. "First vote…"

**Astrid**

"Does not count"

**Astrid**

"Also does not count"

**Astrid**

"Still does not count"

**Astrid**

"Does not count"

**Astrid**

"Two votes left…next vote…"

**Scyther**

Scyther looks surprised

"Fourth person voted to redemption island"

**Scyther**

Scyther gathered his stuff and headed up with his torch.

"Bad move. Bad move" Scyther said

"Scyther the tribe has spoken but you will have a chance to get back into the game" Scytehr's torch was snuffed as Scyther walks away.

"A huge blindside tonight but it seems that you need to put 100% in challenges if you want to have a chance to not end up back here. Head back to camp" Nighteye said as the tribe heads back to camp.

_Redemption Island_

Scyther walks in to meet Brock.

"Whoa! What happened?" Brock asked

"I got idoled with two votes" Scyther replied

**Scyther's Confession: I got blindsided tonight and I shocked. I figured that she was going to play the idol but not on me. I got to win and as long as swimming is not involved I think I can win.**

Voted for Scyther: Astrid and Ishi

Voted for Astrid: (votes do not count) Scyther, Alyx, Farkas, Jolteon, James

Next time on Survivor…Astrid assumes the leadership role despite protests. In Nightingale tribe the hunt for the idol is on and two desperate survivors face off in a duel.

Notes on the booted.

Nothing to say about Carth. He was cannon fodder but I decided to use a new writing style. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Video Game Survivor Redemption Island Episode 5 **Bury him completely.**

Last time on Survivor Alyx confronted Scyther who explained that Astrid had the hidden immunity idol while in Nightingale Tribe Mercer and Revan tried to get their alliances to target each other. At Redemption Island Brock beat Carth to stay in the game. During immunity Astrid dropped out of the challenge early causing her tribe to lose. The tribe choose to target Astrid however Astrid pulled out the hidden immunity idol and blindsided Scyther sending him to Redemption Island. 16 are left who will be eliminated next.

_Redemption Island Night 11_

Scyther walked into Redemption Island still shocked.

**Scyther's Confession: So I was hoping to not have Astrid use her idol and if she did Alyx would go but she used her idol and eliminated me. Good move but now Astrid has a target on her back from this and hopefully she will be going next. I don't want her to find another idol and become the new Russell.**

"Whoa what happened?" Brock asked surprised to see Scyther.

"Astrid used an idol on me" Scyther replied

"Well welcome to Redemption Island" Brock said "Plenty of room in the shelter"

"Thanks" Scyther laid down in the shelter

**Brock's Confession: I really did not want Scyther to be here. Even though from what I heard she struggled in some challenges he still looks very tough and knowing the game they will have a challenge where he is on equal ground with me. So for once I am pretty scared that I will be going home. **

_Rebellion Tribe Day 12_

It is morning as the entire tribe was up except for Astrid.

"Seems that after that blindside Astrid can just sleep" Farkas pointed out.

"She never really did much work anyways." Alyx added.

**Alyx's Confession: Last night Astrid pulled out the hidden immunity and I thought that I would be voted out but then Scyther's name came up and he was eliminated. **

"She can not find another idol" Alyx said

"Don't worry I will keep an eye on her" Farkas added "I have a good sense of smell so I know where she is at all times."

In the forest Jolteon and James were gathering fire wood and Jolteon seemed a bit down.

"You okay?" James asked

"Not really, it stinks that your closest ally is gone" Jolteon said sadly.

**Jolteon's Confession: Last night Scyther went home and I did not like that. I liked him. He was like a brother to me. My only ally left is James and he is less personal.**

"Well if you want we can continue to target Astrid" James said.

"Okay, that sounds good" Jolteon said smiling a little.

**James's Confession: Astrid made a huge mistake. If she took out Alyx like she said I would not care since I would have to eliminate her anyways but you take out Scyther who I respect and had no reason to go then you just declared war. You are going down Astrid. **

"We still have Alyx and Farkas to fall back on. They want her gone so Astrid should be going next." James said

Ishi was alone by the lake fishing.

**Ishi's Confession: Last night I really did not want to vote for Scyther. I liked the guy and he was useful around camp. I am rethinking my alliance with Astrid but the only reason why I stuck with her is that I would be on the outside of an alliance. Now with the hidden immunity idol gone it will result in me or Astrid going next.**

_Nightingale Tribe Day 12_

Lucario was by the lake training.

**Lucario's Confession: This game can wear you down but I train at least 1 hour a day to keep my strength up. It also helps me relax and focus on my next move. **

Mercer walks over.

"So Lucario I am guess that Surge is the next target?" Mercer asked

"Not sure. It is between you, Grayson, and Surge." Lucario replied

"Well have you thought about Revan?" Mercer asked

"Why?"

"Because he is not very strong and is very manipulative" Mercer replied

"You know that he could be a she. And I will think about it" Lucario said

**Mercer's Confession: With the Mass Effect alliance not breaking my only choice is to try and sway Lucario probably the outsider of the alliance. Problem is that Surge may have ended our chances of getting him with what Surge did a few days ago. **

"Just think about it." Mercer said before leaving.

**Lucario's Confession: I am wary of Revan but Revan is right about Mercer. Both are probably the two biggest manipulators and liars in the tribe and I cannot trust them. However I need to think who to trust more.**

Mercer walks over to Surge and Grayson.

"Well you two can thank me. I think I made Lucario rethink his position in the tribe." Mercer said proudly

"What do you mean? We are going after Lucario" Surge said

"But a few members trust Revan less" Mercer said trying to sway Surge

"*beep* that *beep* man. I want that dog thing out of here!" Grayson yelled

Mercer sighed.

**Surge's Confession: Lucario betrayed me and Brock and I want that guy gone. Who cares about strength. We are still strong without him and if he goes then we are down just one member.**

Mercer walks away swearing

**Mercer's Confession: Damn it! Those morons are targeting a mid level threat. Lucario is strong but not very bright. While Revan is a major threat in the merge while Lucario might be voted out in the first couple of tribals in the merge. If I go down then I will win redemption island and make those guys pay.**

_Redemption Island Challenge Day 12_

"Come on you two!" Nighteye said as James and Jolteon were representing Rebellion and Mordin and Lucario were representing Nightingale.

**Jolteon's Confession: I am hoping Scyther can win enough to return to the game. If that happens then I will have my friend and ally back.**

**Mordin's Confession: Interesting…Scyther was voted out. Not sure why he was. Interesting to see how he fares against Brock who won twice already. Will be tough for both.**

Scyther and Brock come out looking prepared for the challenge.

**Scyther's Confession: I know that Brock is a huge challenge and I have to pull every bit of willpower I have to win this one. **

**Brock's Confession: I like Scyther but I have to beat him if I need to get to the next round. The first two were easy but I don't not expect Scyther to go down that easy. **

"Welcome to today's elimination challenge. For today you will be digging in the ground for an axe. Once you have found it you have to use it to break down some boards to get through a door. Scyther you can use your blades but you must dig out the axe first. Once you are through the door you have to solve a slider puzzle. First one to complete the puzzle will make it to the next round and loser is out of the game for good." Nighteye said

Both survivors got ready.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled

Both Brock and Scyther were digging both trying to find the axe. Brock finds his axe first and heads to the boards. Scyther soon finds his axe and follows. Brocks starts to chop away the boards but Scyther uses his blades to pry the boards off.

"Interesting strategy. Not how this challenge is designed for" Nighteye commented

Scyther gets enough boards to squeeze through as Brock is struggling to get the boards off. Scyther starts on the puzzle and completes a good portion of it before Brock removes enough boards to squeeze through and starts on the puzzle. Both were working hard but only one finished their puzzle.

"Scyther stays alive!" Nighteye yelled and Brock slammed his fists into the puzzle before hugging Scyther

"Good luck" Brock said

"You too. You did a great job. You stayed in for a long time here. Do not let this bring you down" Scyther told him as Brock removes his buff and throws it in the fire.

"Brock you have been eliminated from the game." Nighteye said as Brock walks away. "Scyther you can choose someone to give the clue too"

"Lucario" Scyther said as the clue was given to Lucario.

**Brock's Final Words: It was fun game but lasting 6 days before getting voted out really brings me down but good luck to everyone in my alliance and on the other tribe. I will cheering for you from loser's lodge. **

_Rebellion Tribe Day 12_

James and Jolteon got back to camp as Astrid was there to greet them.

"So who won?" Astrid asked

"Scyther" James said walking in with a very happy Jolteon.

**Astrid's Confession: I want Scyther gone because he was threating my control over the tribe and now with him gone I can consider myself the leader now. Both alliances have been hit hard leaving me to pick up the pieces. **

"Great, so we need some wood for the fire. Since you two decided to go to the challenge we need you two to pick up the pace and help cook dinner" Astrid said

"Whoa, why do we have to pick up the wood? Why don't you get up your ass and pick it up?" James asked

"Because I am the leader." Astrid replied

"I don't care. Your choices have screwed us over. We voted out 2 strong players. I AM NOT listening to you" James yelled walking off giving Astrid the finger

**James's Confession: I am not threatened by her. If she wants to flaunt that she is leader I will let her but she is digging her own grave. So you voted out Carth and Scyther. Two players from two alliances. Big deal. You just pissed off both alliances.**

Alyx and Farkas walked over to James who went into the forest.

"Hiding from the bitch too?" James asked

"Yeah, I know that she is the leader of the dark brotherhood but she is just a control freak" Farkas said "I would turn into my werewolf form and rip her a new one but I decided against it"

"Yes, as well. All of a sudden she wants to order me around" Alyx said

**Alyx's Confession: When James and Jolteon left Astrid took control of the tribe when she woke up and I don't care who the leader is but she is trying to take total control of the tribe. She was a little upset when James and Jolteon volunteered without her permission.**

"So I guess it is obvious that we should solidify our alliance" James suggested

"Agreed, us four to the end?" Alyx asked

"Yes, let's do it and if Scyther rejoins us final five?" Farkas suggested

"Yes!" Jolteon said

**James's Confession: Astrid made a huge mistake today by taking the leadership role. When I was with Sheppard he was a good leader. He got to know all of us and was tough when needed but he never was power hungry and watched our backs. All that Astrid will do is stick a knife in there.**

_Nightingale Tribe Day 12_

Lucario and Mordin get back from the elimination challenge.

"So who lost?" Samara asked

"Brock" Lucario said angering Surge a little

"Happy?" Surge asked annoyed

"Excuse me?" Lucario said confused

"Happy that you eliminated Brock?" Surge demanded

"No, I was hoping that he would win." Lucario said "I like Brock sorry to see him gone"

**Samara's Confession: As soon as we get back to camp Surge accused Lucario of loving the fact that Brock was eliminated. The more I listen to him the more I want Surge gone.**

Samara brought Miranda and Mordin aside.

"So I was thinking that we should eliminate Surge next" Samara suggested

"His strength is useful but his attitude is bad for moral" Mordin said

"I don't care as long as it is not me" Miranda said uninterested

**Miranda's Confession: We have the majority right now with an alliance of me, Mordin, Samara, Revan, and Lucario with Lucario and Revan being on the outside. As far as I care any of the three guys outside of the outside of the alliance can go home. **

"Just keep this between us three." Samara said

"Also Lucario has the clue to the hidden immunity idol" Mordin said "Scyther gave him a clue"

"We should take that into consideration later but not now" Miranda said

Meanwhile Mercer was going through the contestant's bags mainly Lucario's and Mordin's.

**Mercer's Confession: I know with Redemption Island clues are given out so I am taking this time to search for a clue in one of their bags. If I can find it I can quickly read it and hunt for the idol and return the clue without anyone knowing. **

Mercer found the clue in Lucario's bag and read it however he was being watched by Revan.

**Revan's Confession: So Mercer found a clue looking through Lucario's bag. Interesting. I know that he is trying to save himself but it will not work. He is digging his own grave and I will make sure that I bury him completely. **

Mercer heads out to look for the hidden immunity.

Mercer gave up after an hour "It has to be here somewhere but if I keep looking others will get suspicious."

_Immunity Day 13_

"Come on in guys!" Nighteye yelled as the tribes walked in "Today's challenge will have 1 tribe member shooting balls at you guys and the rest of the tribe will be out there trying to catch the balls. First tribe to 5 points wins immunity and reward. The reward is your luxury items. Nightingale you have 2 extra members who will be sitting out?"

"Me and Mordin" Miranda said

"You two take a seat on the bench and everyone else let's get started" Nighteye said

Minutes later the tribes selected the shooter.

"Shooting for Rebellion Tribe is Jolteon and for Nightingale is Revan. Let's get started. Jolteon you can start us off" Nighteye said

Jolteon fires the first ball as it goes short however her tribe was prepared as Ishi dives in and catches the first ball.

"Rebellion Tribe scores! They lead 1-0!" Nighteye yelled.

Revan shot his ball which was heading towards Grayson however Farkas shoved him down and caught the ball.

"What the *beep!" Grayson yelled getting up

"No rules on how physical it can get" Farkas replied

"Rebellion scores again they are up 2-0" Nighteye said.

Jolteon shoots again as Lucario goes for it but he gets tackled by James as the ball lands in the mud. Revan shoots as it sails to Samara but Farkas tackles her and Astrid managed to catch the ball.

"Astrid catches the ball and Rebellion is up 3-0! Nightingale needs to make a move fast or else." Nighteye said as Jolteon fires a ball Ishi goes for it but Lucario sneaks in and catches it.

"It is now 3-1 as Lucario finally puts Nightingale on the board!" Nighteye yelled

Revan fires as Mercer tries to grab it but James takes him down and makes a one handed grab.

"James scores as Rebellion is up 4-1! One more catch and they win immunity!"

Jolteon fires as Surge and Astrid go for it but in the end Astrid grabs it right before Surge could.

"Rebellion wins immunity and luxury items!" Nighteye yelled "Sorry Nightingale I have nothing for. I will see you tonight."

_Rebellion Tribe Day 13_

The tribe came back to camp cheering.

"Great job guys! We got our luxury items!" James yelled

"You guys are welcome for my two catches" Astrid said

**Alyx's Confession: So we won luxury items in the challenge today. Each of us brought an item from our universe. I brought a picture of me and my mother and father. Farkas brought his weapon, Jolteon brought a badge that she won for her trainer, Astrid brought a black hood, Ishi brought a journal, and James brought with him a deck of cards. **

"So anyone up for a game of poker?" James asked shuffling his deck of cards.

"I am in" Ishi replied

**Ishi's Confession: Some may believe that bringing a journal is weird especially for me. I have it to write down strategies and to learn about others. So I have it for strategy. **

_Nightingale Tribe Day 13_

The tribe came back to camp a little angered.

"We had some of the strongest. How did they beat us?" Surge asked

"They wanted it more." Samara replied.

**Samara's Confession: Tonight is tribal council and whoever is going will have to face Scyther. Whoever we vote out has to be beatable or else they could come back to the game.**

The Mass Effect alliance met up.

"So the plan is to eliminate Mercer." Samara suggested "Out of the other alliance he is probably the weakest."

"Good idea. Last thing we want is Surge or Grayson to come back." Lucario said

"Hold on a minute. Mercer has not done anything wrong" Miranda said.

"Correct. Surge is harmful to moral and Grayson is irritating." Mordin said

"Well I kind of agree with Samara actually." Revan said "Earlier I caught Mercer looking for clues in your bags. He's smart and knows how to play the game."

**Revan's Confession: Mercer is the brains in the game and Surge and Grayson are the muscle. Take out the brains and the alliance is doomed. **

"Well in that case we need to take out Mercer then." Miranda said.

"So it's agreed. Mercer goes." Mordin replied.

**Mordin's Confession: Easy vote tonight but I am still fearful of the idol. Mercer could use it and eliminate one of us. Hopefully that will not happen. **

Mercer gathers his allies.

"Okay so my plan was to take out Revan but apparently you two decided that Lucario is a better target so we are voting for Lucario." Mercer said sighing.

"Good, now we just need to get two more to vote with us." Surge said.

"Leave that to me." Mercer said heading off

**Surge's Confession: Lucario ended his chance to be in my alliance when he jumped ship and this is my chance to pay him back for his betrayal. **

Mercer goes over to Miranda.

"So I just found something interesting." Mercer said

"Yes?" Miranda asked

"Lucario just came over to us saying that he is willing to vote you out and planned on using an idol on me." Mercer said

"Lucario has the idol?" Miranda asked surprised

"Well yes, he showed me it. He feels that the Mass Effect alliance is too close and he is obviously the outsider so he wants to risk a big move and take you out."

"That bastard!" Miranda yelled

"However we are willing to blindside him because he could also be making the same deal. You know from his previous season that he would be willing to do anything to win." Mercer explained

"Well you got my vote. I think that I can pull in Samara or Mordin" Miranda said walking away

**Miranda's Confession: I felt that I could trust Lucario however what Mercer is saying is true then the best time to eliminate him is now or else he could slide his way to the end. He is a veteran and could have a whole new arsenal of tricks. **

_Tribal Council #5_

"Welcome to Tribal Council. It's been awhile since you guys were last here. So Lucario I heard that there was an altercation a few days ago." Nighteye said

"Umm, yes after the vote Surge got pissed off and pushed me. I guess it could be counted as an altercation. Although once you get hit by a hyper beam anything else does not feel as strong" Lucario said

"So Surge any reason for pushing him over?" Nighteye asked

"He had my trust and he broke it. When I was in the army we relied on my squad to stay loyal and to have our backs." Surge responded angered

"But this is not the army and there is of course going to be betrayals" Samara said

"So Samara being under the Justicar Code does that hinder your game at all?" Nighteye asked

"It would if I wanted to play a dishonest game. I prefer to play a more honest game but hopefully the backstabbing will not happen until later." Samara responded.

"So when it comes down to trust. Miranda who do you trust?" Nighteye asked

"Mordin, Samara, and Revan" Miranda said

"Aren't you missing someone?" Mordin asked

"No." Miranda said making Lucario suspicious

"So I guess that you want me voted out?" Lucario asked

"What makes you say that?" Miranda asked

"You never mentioned me."

"I do not trust you." Miranda responded

"Wow that was straight forward." Nighteye said

"Ouch, all of a sudden I feel like a knife is stuck in my back" Lucario said

"You stuck it in there first" Miranda replied

"Listen Miranda I have no idea why you do not trust me. But seriously I love this alliance and I will not betray it." Lucario said as Mercer grinned

"So Mercer why the grin?" Nighteye asked

"Because I am being targeted tonight and if Lucario is getting accused of being untrustworthy then I might be able to survive. He is strong but not loyal. He already betrayed one alliance and he is planning to do it to another" Mercer replied

"It is time to vote…Lucario you are up first"

Lucario goes up and votes.

**Mercer**

"I know that you are up to this. Say hello to Brock for me in loser lodge" Lucario said

Mercer goes up and votes

**Lucario**

"Sorry to trash your name but I need you gone" Mercer said

Grayson goes up and votes followed by Surge. After Surge was done Samara goes up and votes then Revan. Miranda then goes up and takes a few minutes to decide. Finally Mordin quickly votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

**Lucario**

**Mercer**

**Lucario**

**Mercer**

**Mercer**

**Lucario**

"3 votes Lucario 3 votes Mercer."

**Mercer**

"Fifth person sent to Redemption island…"

**Mercer**

Mercer grabbed his stuff and walked up with his torch.

"Mercer the tribe has spoken" Mercer torch was snuffed as Mercer walks away.

"It seems that the tribe needs to build on its trust or else it could result in more losses. Head back to camp" Nighteye said

_Redemption Island Night 13_

"I knew that we should have targeted Revan" Mercer said walking into Redemption Island

**Mercer's Confession: I am pissed that I got voted out. I wanted Revan to go and I could have possibly have gotten some people on board but a couple of muscle heads wanted Lucario for personal reasons. **

Scyther woke up to find Mercer walking in.

"A bit upset on your elimination" Scyther asked

"Yes, now to get comfy because I am planning on taking you out" Mercer told Scyther

Next Time on Survivor…Miranda's loyalty is questioned and in Rebellion Tribe two tribe members have a fight over chores.

Voted for Mercer: Lucario, Miranda, Samara, Mordin, Revan

Voted for Lucario: Mercer, Surge, Grayson

Notes on the booted. I liked Brock as a character. I had him as an early boot because I could not fit him into something long term so unfortunately I had him booted first from his tribe.


End file.
